Noches en Italia
by Laurye
Summary: Expresar amor siempre ha sido difícil, cosas como el deber y la moral se te cruzan por el camino si el titulo de Jefe Capo tiene algo que ver. Cuatro jóvenes luchan contra si mismos en el vago intento de reprimir eso que les perturba y saben no debe existir, porque el amor no es algo que crezca en cualquier sitio, no es algo que pueda crecer en el corazón mismo de la Mafia.
1. Detrás de la puerta

**Nota del autor: **Favor de disfrutar la lectura, quedo en caso de cualquier comentario, saludos.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Noches en Italia<strong>

_**Capitulo I : Detrás de la Puerta**_

Eran las 11 de la noche en la ciudad de Sicilia, Italia. Había hecho un calor asfixiante que definitivamente no cooperaba con las actividades del día, lo que usualmente era estresante ese día había sido condenadamente desesperante. Para acabar de rematar su mala suerte ese día a algún genio se le había ocurrido enfermarse y la logística de las operaciones de entrenamiento en campo, transportes de personal, la distribución de las mercancías y otros más detalles se habían vuelto un verdadero caos, había tenido que desviarse de su agenda establecida para tomar lugar como jefe de operaciones del día y decirle a todos y a cada uno de los imbéciles que conformaban su familia que demonios tenían que hacer, cómo y en que tiempos específicos, ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de ingerir algún alimento durante el día a excepción del bendito café que extrañamente se le ocurrió tomar apenas había despertado en la mañana, por eso se había añadido un horrendo dolor de cabeza que intentaba ignorar.

Mover su agenda aunque sea por horas le molestaba, porque eso significaba mover todo lo demás, y volver a planear desde casi cero; nada, se repetía asi mismo, nada justificaba cambiar lo planeado, y menos por una bola de buenos para nada que no sabían cómo hacer su trabajo; aunque bueno -una apenas perceptible sonrisa asomo en la comisura de sus labios- si había algo por lo que movería su tiempo, sus horarios, sus costumbres, sus creencias, haría cualquier cosa no importara que, y lo haría sin chistar. Precisamente ahora se encontraba en camino para ver a ese algo, porque después de ese día realmente lo necesitaba, porque estar cerca de ese algo era como respirar, como si siempre anduviera muerto y al estar en su presencia volviese a revivir, a veces ni el mismo se explicaba tal efecto en su persona, y a decir verdad nunca le dio demasiada importancia y lo justificaba con toda clase de razones y explicaciones con demasiada pompa, ese algo no era un algo, si no un alguien.

Abrió automáticamente la gran reja que llevaba en su cima el escudo de armas de la familia Vongola, tomo la calle situada a la derecha al entrar a los terrenos y condujo por unos 20 minutos entre arboledas y una que otra banca perdida en la oscuridad hasta que llego al estacionamiento principal donde solo los altos niveles de la organización podían estacionar sus autos, el vigilante al notar que llegaba un auto inmediatamente salió de la casa y con su linterna indico que se detuviera, pero cuando noto que el auto era un Maybach Exelero negro trago saliva y de inmediato encendió el control remoto para que la entrada se abriera y pasara el conductor de cabellos plata que lo miro con furia porque notó su ademan de intentar detenerlo y hacer lo que se suponía era su trabajo.

El conductor de semejante auto se estaciono en el lugar autoproclamado suyo, a la derecha del Mercedes-Benz S600 Guard a prueba de balas que podía ser solo del jefe, la persona a la que había ido a ver. Cerro su auto y suspiro, ya casi; agradecía que cierto imbécil no estuviera en la ciudad ya que sin él el jefe no salía tan a menudo, y se evitaba la decepción de llegar y no encontrar el auto por mucho más seguro de la ciudad. Subió las escaleras y llego de inmediato al primer piso, la planta baja estaba destinada a estacionamientos, áreas de servicio y donde realizaban sus actividades el personal administrativo de más bajo nivel. Se dirigió a la escalera de caracol al final del pasillo la cual dirigía a los pisos más altos, recordó de repente que cuando llegaron a instalarse a la mansión sugirió que se instalara un elevador privado para el último piso pero su Jefe se rio y aunque admitió que tanto lujo no le gustaba mucho seria un verdadero desperdicio hacer cambios en la arquitectura; ahora, se había recriminado por tal estúpida sugerencia, un elevador seria un atajo directo al jefe en caso de cualquier intromisión al lugar, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?.

Tecleo la contraseña que cambiaba cada 8 horas, los descarados que tenían el valor le decían que era un paranoico, y si así fuera ¿Qué? –pensaba-, subió las escaleras casi corriendo, dos en dos, luego tres en tres, ya casi, se decía a sí mismo, al ir subiendo no miraba a las cámaras que estaban instaladas y que en la oscuridad no se veían, y a decir verdad tampoco en el día, había tomado la precaución de que fuera así, nada importaba más que el jefe, nada. Llego al cuarto piso y cuando quiso entrar casi choca con la puerta de vidrio a prueba de balas y explosivos instalada al final de la escalera, -agh- pensó, ese estorbo era necesario, removió sus cabellos plata del rostro, dejo que el lector iluminara el verde claro de sus ojos y esperó los 60 segundos que tardaba en abrir la puerta, tiempo establecido en caso de que algún intruso intentase entrar y diera a las personas detrás tomar las precauciones debidas.

Entró a la mini sala de estar ubicada saliendo de las escaleras y dudo por un segundo, por un momento había pensado en entrar por la puerta de la izquierda que sabia llevaba a las habitaciones privadas del jefe, pero se corrigió y entro por la de la derecha, no sin antes volver a mostrar sus ojos; ya casi se decía, ya casi, camino intentando controlar la respiración y se detuvo en la última de las 3 puertas del pasillo, el despacho. Toco y su corazón se detuvo por un instante, era uno de los detalles que a veces no comprendía, ¿era lógico que ver a su jefe causara tal revolución en su ser?, si, debía de serlo, después de todo vivía por él, haría cualquier cosa por él, literalmente. Se oyó un –pase- y entró.

Ahí estaba, sintió la habitual falta de aire por un momento y después como sus pulmones se llenaban, como si no lo hubieran hecho en todo el día, toda la semana que no había ido allí. La razón de su renovada paz estaba sentada, con los codos recargados en el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas, recargaba en ellas su mentón y parte de su labio inferior mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados; cuando lo veía así parecía que estaba rezando, tal vez si lo hacía, tal vez no.

-¿Lo interrumpo?- dijo, -puedo volver más tarde- intento sonar educado.

-Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de su jefe y abrió sus ojos, esos grandes y bellos ojos color miel lo miraron sonriendo también, -tu nunca interrumpes, Gokudera- dijo sin dejar de sonreír haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha para que pasara.

-Con permiso- dijo el aludido y entro ligeramente ruborizado. – lamento venir tan tarde Decimo, si esta por retirarse puedo volver mañana temprano- dijo sin verlo a la cara.

-Si estas tan ansioso de irte ¿porque has venido en primer lugar?, ya eras consiente de la hora cuando venias aquí- dijo Tsuna ladeando la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Gokudera no supo contestar, eso era cierto, sabía que cuando terminó sus labores eran las once, pero ahora eran ya las doce y algo de la madrugada, demasiado tarde a decir verdad, necesitaba tanto verlo que no reparo en ello, y como sabia esa no era una respuesta adecuada dijo un simple –lo lamento, decimo, en seguida me retiro- detuvo su andar hacia una de las sillas del escritorio y bajo la cabeza en modo de reverencia.

-Ya te he dicho Gokudera que cuando estemos solos trátame con normalidad, no hay nadie más aquí, al menos no en los dos últimos pisos.-

-Pero decimo, usted es el jefe, ¡Jefe de la familia Vongola!, ¿Cómo podría yo ponerme a su nivel?, o peor aun imaginar ponerlo a usted en el mío- dijo mientras bajaba la voz con cada palabra.

-Somos amigos Gokudera, nos conocemos desde hace 10 años, casi once, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos.- dijo Tsuna mientras recalco esto último buscando en la mirada de Gokudera un atisbo de que haya leído entre líneas.

-Decimo, yo nunca…- empezaba a seguir justificándose.

-Mejor déjalo así, te agradezco mucho hacerte cargo de lo de hoy, no me imagino cómo pudo ser, aunque llevo casi seis años aquí nunca he tenido que dar órdenes en público, sino aquí en la mansión, desde el despacho o la sala de juntas, ¿te imaginas? ¡No podría! Agradezco tanto tenerlos a todos ustedes, creo que me desmayaría antes de hacer algo parecido.- dijo mientras unos nervios bastante sinceros asomaban por sus manos y gestos de tan solo pensar en eso.

-Decimo ¡no diga eso! Usted es muy capaz, se que apenas tenga una oportunidad podrá demostrar sus grandes capacidades de mando, ¡se lo juro!- Gokudera empezó a animar a su jefe, y no era mentira, en situaciones verdaderamente difíciles había demostrado tener una capacidad innata para evaluar situaciones y buscar la opción más viable para la familia, donde la pelea directa fuera la última opción, y últimamente había notado que no era necesario que estuviera en modo última voluntad o que Reborn estuviera cerca de él.

-Gokudera, se que tu apoyo es incondicional, pero creo que a veces no eres nada realista jajaja- rio Tsuna mientras se separaba del escritorio y se ponía de pie para situarse frente al gran ventanal que estaba situado detrás de él, uno que por cierto Gokudera había ordenado que fuera del mismo tipo que el que protegía la entrada al cuarto nivel. –

-Decimo, mi apoyo y mi persona siempre estaremos con usted- dijo mientras hacia otra reverencia estando sentado en el sillón derecho delante del escritorio.

-No sé si sentirme feliz o triste por eso- dijo el castaño en casi un susurro y mas para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo dijo Decimo? No alcanz…

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi Gokudera?- dijo con prisa y cerrando los puños ligeramente.

-¡Por supuesto Decimo!... contesto sin más sabiendo lo que venía después, la primera señal fue que le diera la espalda, eso lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, la segunda fue que lo haya preguntado sin mirarle a los ojos, eso era por pena…la tercera…

-Entonces sabes lo que necesito- dijo el castaño en voz baja.

-Tan solo dígalo Decimo y hare lo que esté en mis manos para dárselo…- se levanto en el acto y quedó frente a él, o más bien frente a su espalda, seguía sin voltear a verlo así que espero la respuesta, pasaron unos momentos y nada salió de los labios de su jefe, era una larga espera ¿pero que estaba esperando? Sintió una ansiedad, una impotencia, no podía hacer nada si él no le daba esa tercera señal, una que añoraba desde la última vez y no sabía porque. Y de repente pasó.

Tsuna giro levemente y extendió su brazo derecho hacia él, una mano temblorosa se levantaba con nerviosismo y seguía con la miraba en el suelo, aun así reunió el valor, pero cuando apenas empezaba a levantar la mirada la mano izquierda de su guardián tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, había rodeado el escritorio en apenas un instante y se detuvo frente a él, Gokudera lo miraba fijamente, como esperando una orden. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que se escucho una respuesta del Decimo Vongola.

-Házmelo- dijo Tsuna en un susurro que ni las cortinas junto a él fueron capaces de escuchar.

-Sí, Decimo- respondió Gokudera y toda razón se esfumo hacia la oscuridad de la noche junto con el mundo detrás de la puerta.

No sabía bien qué hora era, y ni le importaba. Bueno la verdad sí, porque no quería que amaneciera, que pasara el tiempo, no quería que terminara. Había sido su guardián por años, pero no fue hasta hace apenas dos que había tenido la revelación de conocer ese lado de su jefe, del Decimo. La verdad no lo había esperado, nunca, que fuera precisamente a él a quien se lo mostrara, y estaba agradecido por ello, no toleraría que nadie tocara, en ninguna manera a su superior, que lo viera tan débil, tan frágil, que pudiera tenerle como él estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento.

A veces se preguntaba porque lo había hecho, ¿porque lo había escogido?, la respuesta que le venía a la mente era que precisamente era su mano derecha, y tenía tanta confianza en él que le había confiado ese secreto, bueno, el mismo pensaba que conocer, buscar y convencer a una chica adecuada podía ser demasiado tedioso y quitaría tiempo, era más fácil tener ciertos encuentros y olvidarlos tan rápido como empezaban, pero desde que el decimo le había pedido que se le acercara de esa forma esos deslices los había olvidado de inmediato y concentraba su atención solo en su jefe; además, ellos vivían en un mundo donde no podían ir por allí mostrándose amorosos con alguien, él era el guardián de la tormenta y su jefe era el Decimo Vongola, andar pensando en romances no era algo para su superior y por eso le confiaba esa tarea, la de desahogarle un poco.

Deseaba con todo su alma ser de ayuda para su Jefe en algo tan delicado como aquello, se sentía alagado casi, no le importaba que fueran hombres, era su Decimo, con él nada era un problema. Aun así, deseaba que su jefe fuera más sincero y le dejara apoyarle más seguido, pero irónicamente el Decimo se mostraba cada vez más reacio a hacerlo, como si de verdad no lo deseara, esa era apenas la quinta vez que le hacia ese pedido, la quinta en dos años.

Habían salido del despacho y caminaban por el pasillo, a Gokudera le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que las dos puertas tardaron en abrirse y llegaron al pasillo de los privados del decimo, la tercera era su alcoba. Entraron en silencio y el jefe se quedo parado a media habitación, como pensando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Gokudera cerro apresuradamente y se paro detrás del Jefe, puso sus labios cerca de la nuca de su superior y dijo -¿puedo?-, su jefe se estremeció con su aliento o esa palabra y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, Gokudera lo rodeo con su brazo izquierdo y con su derecha tomo su cuello y empezó a besarlo, lo condujo hacia la cama y suavemente lo poso sobre ella, se quito los zapatos, los calcetines, el saco, el chaleco, la corbata y estaba a punto de quitarse lo demás cuando sintió la mano de su jefe en la suya, que tonto, solo debería concentrarse en atenderlo a él, empezó a quitar sus ropas con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz susurrando una disculpa cuando quito su ropa interior, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero se detuvo un momento a observarlo, ahí estaba, desnudo debajo de él, el ser por el que desvivía su existencia, el que representaba todo su mundo, pues nada había que lo llenara más que una de esas miradas, una de esas sonrisas, un roce de esas formas, nada había fuera de él.

Estaba cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo derecho por la pena de que lo viera en ese estado, el cuerpo delgado, esa piel, ese tono soleado, la posición que revelaba poca experiencia en esas situaciones, una sensación de repugnancia hacia sí mismo llego, como lo había vaticinado desde que supo lo tendría esa noche, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso al decimo? Semejante falta de respeto, tocar su piel debería ser solo un privilegio reservado para la persona que escogiera como compañera en su vida, cualquiera que lo hiciera antes debería ser castigado y rebajado, sintió ira, decepción, envidia, celos, de esa persona que no sabía quién era, que tendría la dicha de estrecharle en sus brazos y bañarlo en besos y caricias, de envolverse con él en las sabanas, como tanto deseaba hacerlo en ese momento, pero gracias al autocontrol aprendido en ese tiempo no lo hacía y continuaba con cumplir la orden del decimo, porque ¿Cómo podría haberle dicho que no?, ¿Quién podría?.

-Lo lamento Decimo- dijo, y empezó el trabajo.

Besaba su cuello mientras acariciaba sus caderas y muslos, la segunda vez se había atrevido a chupar sus pezones y no había tenido señas de malestar, así que ahora lo hacía sin más, usaba su lengua para jugar con uno mientras sobaba y pellizcaba ligeramente el otro, era inimaginable que el decimo le humedeciera los dedos con saliva así que lo hizo el rápidamente y bajo su mano derecha mientras con sus piernas separaba las del jefe, este se estremeció cuando sintió el primer dedo en su entrada, -apretado- pensó Gokudera, pero hizo un poco de fuerza y entro. Arqueo la espalda ligeramente y apretó sus muslos aprisionando la mano de Gokudera, este al notar el dolor de su jefe se inclino había él, se acerco a su oreja y empezó a hablarle para que se tranquilizara, - solo un poco mas Decimo, pronto dejara de doler- dijo, si en algo confiaba era en la experiencia que había ganado en sus aventuras. Este asintió y relajo su cuerpo, -solo hazlo- dijo. Al parecer el Decimo quería terminar rápido, ¡pero él no!, quería saborearlo, acariciarlo, memorizar cada parte de el, al menos las que vivían escondidas, las demás ya las conocía bien, quería besar esa piel y hacerlo suspirar, quería que se perdiera a si mismo entre esas sabanas, en sus brazos, quería por un momento ser su dueño. Pero eso no entraba en los planes del jefe así que se incorporo para sentarse entre sus piernas, uso un poco más de saliva para introducir dos y luego tres dedos, justo después acomodo la entrada de su jefe frente a su erecto miembro y con una nueva disculpa lo penetro.

La manera en que reaccionaba era tan erótica, arqueo su espalda totalmente, abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada y soltó un gemido de dolor que resonó por toda la habitación, sus manos buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse, y para el pesar de Gokudera, no lo sujetaron a él, sino a las sabanas. Se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama y soltó unas lágrimas cerrando los ojos, -continua- dijo, y su subordinado obedeció. Saco lentamente su miembro, y cuando ya estaba por llegar a la punta volvió a embestir de manera certera y el jefe volvió a gemir, relamió sus labios y sujeto mas fuerte las sabanas; sin querer, o tal vez si abrió mas sus piernas dejando nuevo espacio libre a su invasor, este interpreto la señal y volvió a repetir el proceso, los gemidos ya no sonaban tanto de dolor, sino de algo mas, el pecho de su jefe se volvía más salvaje y empezó a notar como su entrada vibraba y lo succionaba, como diciéndole que llegara más profundo, sujetó sus caderas con ambas manos y las levanto aun mas para dar mejores estocadas, este abrió ligeramente sus ojos mirandolo y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza, -¿Por qué?-, pensó Gokudera, ¿Por qué no me mira cuando hago esto?¿tan aborrecible soy para él?, si, debería, -pensó-alguien como yo haciéndole esto, imperdonable.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin del capitulo I, hasta el segundo...<strong>


	2. Las primeras de la noche

**Nota del autor**: Un saludo, gracias por pasar al segundo.

**Disclaimer**: KHR, sus personajes e historia original pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo II: Las primeras de la noche<strong>_

Despertó con dos grandes dolores. El primero, proveniente de su espalda baja en la que todavía sentía en su carne la sensación de invasión que había tenido hasta hace pocas horas y los destrozos que habían quedado. El segundo, era la presión en su pecho que casi no dejaba entrar aire a sus pulmones. El lado soñador de su ser se permitió esperar que al abrir los ojos vería los cabellos plata de Gokudera a su lado, que sentiría el calor de su piel bajo las sabanas, que estaría en sus brazos en la mañana. Se mofo de sí mismo y sonrió para no llorar, moriría de felicidad si eso pasara, porque en lo profundo de su ser se había formado un secreto, cada vez más grande, cada vez mas asfixiante, poco a poco, día a día, uno que ahora era tan grande como el elemento que representaba su anillo. El de cabellos plata le había hecho desear, soñar, le había hecho decir lo que nunca a nadie más había dicho nunca, y que estaba totalmente seguro no repetiría a nadie que no fuera Gokudera, su guardián de la tormenta, su amigo, su compañero en momentos difíciles, su consuelo y su desdicha, su único y secreto amor.

Giro su cuerpo y se quedo boca abajo, aspiro profundo y sintió como el aroma a Yesmoke, la marca favorita de cigarrillos de Gokudera, inundaba sus pulmones y se permitió un poco de felicidad, al menos algo más que el dolor le quedaba de él en la mañana, su aroma.

Se obligo a sí mismo a incorporarse puesto que ya no era un niño, y en ningún momento llegaría Reborn a levantarlo, estaba ligeramente agradecido por eso. Volvió a dar gracias porque nadie lo veía dar esos primeros pasos, temblorosos y débiles, su guardián era verdaderamente vigoroso. Noto que nada estaba fuera de su lugar, el traje que llevaba la noche anterior estaba pulcramente doblado y acomodado sobre la silla más cercana a su cama. Lo tomo un momento solo porque sabía que Gokudera lo había tocado, al tenerlo en sus manos recordó lo que no quería, la expresión de insatisfacción y reproche en el rostro de Gokudera mientras se lo hacía, había molestia y desilusión en sus ojos, pudo notarlo, como siempre. Dejo otra vez el traje en su lugar, y se fue directo a una fría ducha, a intentar olvidar ese cuerpo al que tanto deseo aferrase, pero que su miedo al rechazo no le permitió hacerlo.

Termino de prepararse y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a su despacho, como siempre, seguramente Chrome le había dejado una pila señorial de papeles en su escritorio de los más diversos temas que puede haber y, que una persona normal ni en sus sueños podría relacionar con la mafia, pero bueno –pensó- somos los Vongola. Además, tenía que corresponder a los esfuerzos de Chrome por ayudarlo porque en cuanto apareciera Mukuro de nuevo por allí la chica seguramente se desaparecía como por arte de magia para ir tras él y no reaparecería un varias semanas, y bueno, no la culpaba ni le reprochaba, sabía lo que podía hacer el amor. Encontró una bandeja con su desayuno en una mesita al lado del escritorio y recordó a su mama, su sonrisa al recibirlo en la cocina con un delicioso desayuno preparado con cariño para él, y todos los demás que estuvieran presentes claro. Saboreo el café marca Qualita Oro al que últimamente se había hecho afín, tenía un olor dulce y aromático que lo calmaba, la edad podía llegar a traer muchas cosas, la adicción a la cafeína podía ser una de ellas.

Se permitió borrar por momentos la noche anterior de sumente mientras saboreaba su café y cavilaba sobre donde podrían estar sus padres debido a sus vacaciones permanentes, desde su sucesión su padre se había retirado para dedicarle tiempo completo a su madre, a la cual le debía bastante por cierto. Si ellos eran felices, Tsuna lo era más, sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que estaban más a salvo en constante movimiento y sin rumbo fijo, todo por culpa de cierto hijo con cargo importante e insospechados posibles enemigos. Después de apenas haber tocado el desayuno se paro y abrió las todas las cortinas del lugar, -no es suficiente- pensó, y abrió también las ventanas, lo hizo riéndose de que cierta persona se enojaría por hacer algo que según la opinión del guardián era un atentado a su seguridad, - exagera mucho- pensó esta vez y disfruto del aire otoñal que venía de los bosques que rodeaban la mansión. Suspiro recordando que se había prometido aprender a apreciar el tiempo que se había auto designado fungir como Decimo Jefe Vongola y hacer todo lo posible por hacer que todos los que lo habían acompañado a esa empresa por voluntad propia o no se llevaran buenos recuerdos de ello, o mejor dicho mas buenos que malos, porque algo que había aprendido de sus batallas pasadas era que el tiempo es algo que corre a cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, y que una vez que se va nunca regresa.

Aprendió que hay que valorar cada instante y aprovecharlo al máximo, con los amigos, con la familia, con todo aquel que este al lado de uno en la vida, y más importante aún, con la persona que amas, porque nunca sabes cuando esas personas dejaran de estar a tu lado, cuando ya no podrás verlas sonreír y hacerles saber cuánto las quieres y aprecias. Aun así, con todo esto y como una broma personal, se volvió a mofar de sí mismo al decirse por enésima vez que esa lección era la única que no podía aplicar con la persona que amaba, porque sabía, estaba dispuesto a jugarse lo que sea, a que el sentimiento no era correspondido y su corazón no soportaría el rechazo, la desilusión que le causaría y peor aún, ser él mismo el causante de que el amor de su vida se alejara, eso jamás, no lo soportaría, prefería vivir con ese ligero dolor permanente en el pecho, uno que le quitaba el sueño y el sabor a la comida; y así, una vez llegado a la misma conclusión de todas las mañanas se sentó en la cómoda silla cortesía de Basil, se esforzó por dar su mejor sonrisa al trabajo arrollador y puso manos a la obra.

Mientras revisaba los informes, daba autorizaciones por teléfono, escribía en la laptop instrucciones y firmaba aquí y allá reparo en dos detalles que le hicieron olvidar a la tormenta por segunda ocasión en el día. La primera, tenía que ir a Japón. No precisamente ese día, pero si esa semana forzosamente, los trabajos de expansión y remodelación de la base de Nanimori estaban verdaderamente adelantados y el tenía que ir a dar el visto bueno para detalles terminales y hacer las observaciones pertinentes que uno solo puede hacer estando en vivo y a todo color, tenía que asegurarse de que la seguridad, confidencialidad y eficiencia de la base no se hubiera visto afectada por los trabajos, sino que mejor dicho estuvieran mucho mejor, especificaban en el memo que una persona se dirigía a la mansión para dar el informe pertinente pero él quería ir personalmente y corroborar todo por sus propios ojos, además extrañaba Nanimori, y aunque ni su mama ni las chicas estuvieran allí para darle una bienvenida si quería sentir ese aire y caminar por esas calles, porque muy contadas veces tendría esa oportunidad aun teniendo la base en total disponibilidad para él y sus guardianes.

La segunda no tenía nada que ver con la primera e hizo que casi le diera un paro por la impresión, tenía en la mano una invitación a una cena de compromiso, eso no era novedad, las bodas por conveniencia no eran raro entre familias mafiosas, lo que le había sorprendido fue leer el apellido Cavallone en la invitación, pero cuando casi se pego al papel con los ojos más abiertos de lo necesario leyó el nombre de "Donna Cavallone" y soltó la carcajada, no se imaginaba a Dino casado ni en ese ni en ningún otro mundo, la persona que pudiera domar al "caballo salvaje" de Dino no existía todavía, al menos no en su imaginación . El chiste le hizo renovar la sonrisa y dejo de lado la invitación para seguir a otros asuntos, la cena era en dos días y probablemente él estaría en Japón por lo que le sería imposible asistir, -que pena- dijo con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

El día amenazaba con ser tan monótono como eran cuando sus guardianes no están allí reunidos con él, ocasiones que con pesar admitía eran cada vez mas espaciadas. A decir verdad solo la guerra o el inminente peligro de extinción de la humanidad harían que Hibari y Mukuro estuvieran en esa habitación juntos, con los demás, pero si extrañaba a Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Chrome con todo y su timidez e incluso a Lambo e I-pin, además de Kyoko y Haru, a las cuales se les había ocurrido irse a estudiar a Inglaterra porque según ellas, todo el mundo había decidido irse de repente a Europa, y claro está, extrañaba tener a Reborn a su lado, golpeándolo y maltratándolo física y psicológicamente, quien también de repente decidió encargarse de la seguridad del Noveno en su retiro y tomar lugar solo como asesor de la Decima Generación Vongola en las ocasiones que él considerara convenientes, o lo que es igual, cuando se le antojara.

Todo era normal hasta que dijo –pase- a alguien que toco la puerta, seguramente era la Sra. Constanza, no había bajado a comer y seguramente le llevaba la cena, apenas estaba empezando a idear una excusa para explicar la comida que aun estaba en la charola de la mañana cuando escucho una voz que le corto la línea de pensamiento.

-¿Me permite, Decimo?- dijo el hombre alto, de piel blanca, con traje negro y unos profundos ojos verdes que en ese momento no le miraban directamente.

- Por supuesto, Gokudera- dijo Tsuna, le dolía que no le viera directamente a los ojos, pero era más grande su felicidad al darse cuenta que en esa ocasión no le evitaría por días después de una noche como esa, como había venido sucediendo anteriormente, así que le sonrió, esperando que la tormenta se relajara.

Al ver a su jefe sonreír efectivamente Gokudera se relajó, al menos eso pareció a simple vista, entro con más seguridad y se acomodo en una de las dos sillas frente al decimo, curiosamente en la que estaba a su lado derecho.

-Decimo, estaba revisando los presupuestos solicitados para este fin de mes y el destinado a la base en Nanimori es ridículo, tengo entendido solo son fondos para terminar detalles y hacer compras menores que no hayan entrado en la planeación inicial, pero aquí están pidiendo montos exuberantes que no tienen razón de ser, solicite al personal de la base las cotizaciones que respaldan los montos pero se rehusaron terminante a enviarlas, alegando francamente estupideces.

- Decimo, permítame ir a Japón a revisar que no haya fugas monetarias y a enseñarle vía pólvora al imbécil que hizo esto como se hace un presupuesto.

Estaba embobado con Gokudera frente a él, con su voz, el movimiento de su cabello por la ligera brisa que entraba por la ventada, con el olor a cigarrillo que ya había hecho de las suyas en la habitación, ¿Cuántas veces lo había llevado ya a su boca? Varias en los últimos minutos, acto inconsciente que servía para disminuir su ansiedad y estrés suponía el.

-Gokudera entiendo tu punto, pero por favor ya habíamos acordado harías lo posible por no mandar al hospital a los miembros de la familia- dijo Tsuna simulando seriedad.

-Pero Decimo, ¡tal grado de imbecibilidad es inconcebible!- dijo ligeramente exasperado y frunciendo el seño como era característico, se veía quería golpear a alguien.

-Calmate Gokudera, precisamente tengo que ir a Japón en estos días y veré ese detalle, no te preocupes, ¡relajate!- dijo Tsuna haciendo un ademan con la mano de que no le diera tanta importancia.

-¡Definitivamente iré con usted, Decimo!- dijo el ojiverde pendiéndose de pie de repente y mirándolo con efusión.

Tsuna se quedo viendo a su guardián por un momento sin hablar, en sus ojos parecía haber genuina emoción de acompañarlo, pero él sabía que solo era su afán de cuidar a su Jefe. No era que disfrutara el tiempo con el, y no soportaba esa idea. Además, hasta apenas hace unas horas había estado en la cama con su guardián y todavía se sentía sensible por eso, tenia fresca la sensación de su piel sobre la suya y eso le daba una inquietud que aumentaba al verlo, pasar varios días juntos después de eso lo doblegaría y terminaría soltando alguna estupidez.

-No es realmente necesario Gokudera, recuerda que en estos días casi no hay nadie en la mansión y necesito a alguien que se quede a cargo, recuerda que la central no se puede quedar sola.- trato de decir tranquilamente, con una sonrisa que Gokudera de inmediato noto era falsa, realmente no quería que fuera.

-Pero Decimo ¿Quién lo protegerá entonces?, no puedo permitir tal descuido. Iré con usted.- la insistencia estaba recalcada en cada palabra. Hubo un silencio en el que Gokudera espero una respuesta y Tsuna solo lo veía fijamente, en realidad apenas y había escuchado la pregunta, otra idea lo atormentaba.

-Después de lo de anoche, ¿no te incomoda estar cerca de mi?-soltó Tsuna, para después poner una expresión de sorpresa por haber dicho esas palabras. Era la primera vez en esos dos años que hablaba en voz alta acerca del tema y al parecer eso tomo por sorpresa a su guardián. Bajo la mirada y la poso sobre sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. – No es algo normal en el mundo de la mafia, ni dentro ni fuera- dijo en voz baja y sintió como el de ojos verdes se tensaba de inmediato y no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago?- pregunto Tsuna, esta vez lo miro a los ojos. Basta de miedo, tenía que saber que pensaba su Guardián de ello. No recibió respuesta de inmediato.

- Usted… -empezó Gokudera- es el Decimo Vongola, y también es un hombre joven, es difícil congeniar las necesitadas de un hombre joven con ese cargo. No pude darse ciertos lujos y comprendo tiene que desahogarse en ocasiones.- Lo digo mecánicamente, con la cabeza gacha y sin atreverse a mirar los ojos miel que lo veían con tristeza, resignación.

-¿No te parece extraño que te lo pida a ti?- pregunto con fingida tranquilidad, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Soy la opción más lógica, Decimo. Soy su mano derecha, no hay persona que se preocupe mas por su seguridad y estabilidad, haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo y que usted me pidiese, incluso eso.- respondió con frialdad, -Aunque…- dijo al último sin terminar la frase.

- Aunque ¿Qué? – pregunto Tsuna, esas palabras lo estaban matando. Nada que viniera podía ser peor, con esas palabras al menos tenía el consuelo de que aunque no podía tener el amor de su guardián, si podría tener su cuerpo, cada que tuviera el valor de pedírselo, no importara el dolor que le causara después.

- Aunque… Decimo, no sabía que a usted le gustaran los hombres.- Dicho esto se animo a ver a los ojos de su Jefe, como si intentara con su verde mirada desenmarañar la poesía de rostro que éste había hecho ante esa afirmación.

-Gokudera yo…-intento justificarse Tsuna, los ojos que amaba lo veían con reproche- yo, no es lo que tú piensas- Dijo Tsuna apresuradamente, como si quisiera explicarse ante una mentira y algo lo detuviera.

-No se preocupe Decimo, usted es el Jefe, y no podemos juzgarle en ninguna forma, además eso no es tan raro hoy en día, aunque me gustaría no dejara que se hiciera público- dijo con un aire de enojo en su voz.

-¡No!, Gokudera lo estas malinterpretando todo, no es así, ¡te lo juro!-. Tsuna sintió desesperación, puso ambas manos en el escritorio haciéndose hacia adelante para acercarse más a su guardián, como si ese acto hiciera que éste le entendiera mejor, evidentemente Gokudera se avergonzaba de él, no podía permitirlo, casi se levanta de su silla de la angustia.

-No es que me gusten los hombres en general Gokudera, es…-dijo cerrando sus ojos y los puños, que todo se vaya al averno, lo diría, si, lo diría- es… ¡que la persona que me gusta es un hombre!- dijo Tsuna cerrando los ojos, cerrando sus puños y del nerviosismo casi lo grita.

Silencio.

Un largo silencio en el que el castaño no abrió los ojos, por miedo a ver, por vergüenza, por el terror de que su intento de arreglar ese malentendido lo hubiese empeorado aun más.

Después de un rato que no soporto mas abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al hombre frente a él, por su expresión supo que como siempre su intuición no se equivoco. Abrió la boca para formular cualquier palabra que se le viniera a la mente pero se vio interrumpido cuando su guardián que como toda una tormenta desatada se puso de pie de un salto y le pego al escritorio con los dos puños dejando su rostro apenas a pocos centímetros. Había enojo y desprecio en su mirada, ira contenida en sus facciones, tanto que su respiración era sonora y entrecortada.

-Entonces Decimo, déjeme pedirle un favor y espero que lo cumpla- dijo despectivamente y en un tono que Tsuna nunca había escuchado en palabras dirigidas a él, sino a personas que su guardián verdaderamente detestara. – Si lo que dice es cierto, no vuelva a pedirme esas cosas a mí, evíteme la pena de rechazarlo, si quiere follar, váyase con ese alguien, o con quien quiera, excepto conmigo ¿me explico?- Dijo en pausadas y frías palabras con el ceño tan fruncido que el rostro se le transfiguro en uno que Tsuna vio con terror y angustia.

-¿Quiere decir alguna otra cosa, Decimo?- dijo el peliplata sin moverse un centímetro de cómo estaba.

Tsuna lo miraba directo a los ojos, su mente se había puesto en blanco, abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de articular palabra, estaba en shock. Al estar tan cerca no soporto esa mirada en su guardián y la bajo a sus labios, esos labios que anhelaba, nunca los había tocado ¿ya nunca lo haría?, inconscientemente se acerco ligeramente con sus labios aun abiertos y Gokudera se alejo de inmediato, acto que termino de destrozar a Tsuna.

-No- apenas alcanzo a decir y bajo la mirada, toda tensión se fue y sintió como una onda fría se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de su alma… de su corazón. –Nada- dijo y guardó silencio.

-Entonces me retiro- Hizo una ligera reverencia sin mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y camino apresuradamente y con pasos fuertes hacia la puerta, la abrió de un jalón y desapareció tras ella sin voltear a verlo, como siempre lo hacía. Tsuna sintió como su vida se iba con él.

Se dejo caer sobre la silla y miro hacia el techo, sin verlo, sintió como las primeras lágrimas de las muchas que lloraría esa noche recorrían sus mejillas y se perdían en su cuello.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin del Segundo Capitulo...<strong>

Agradeceré cualquier comentario/sugerencia!

**Saludos, hasta el tercero...**


	3. En los ojos miel del cielo

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir!...un placer de que me acompañen en el tercero.

**Disclaimer:** KHR, sus personajes e historia original pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo III: En los ojos miel del cielo<strong>_

Bajó del avión comercial jurando no volver pisar uno aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Todos los herbívoros que viajaron en su área tuvieron suerte de que sus tonfas fueran con el equipaje o les habría castigado por no saber que cuando se viaja se guarda silencio. Y la verdad era que lo que el Guardián Vongola de la Nube no sabía era que sus tonfas no habían sido necesarias, con solo su presencia y mirada intimidó a toda la pobre alma que tuvo la mala suerte de estar cerca o pasar cerca del pelinegro durante el viaje.

La razón de que tomara la estúpida decisión de viajar en ese tipo de vuelo se había vuelto difusa y borrosa durante del viaje. El mismo sabia que encerrarlo a él, junto con un centenar de escandalosas, mal portadas, groseras e insolentes personas a unos 40,000 pies de altura era una fórmula perfecta para el desastre, no por dada el herbívoro del Vongola se había tomado la molestia de asignarle un avión privado para cuando tuviera que viajar, no tuvo nada que ver que lo haya sugerido con una mirada amenazante claro, pero para su mala suerte dicho medio de transporte estaba en mantenimiento ese día y no podía esperar, no quería.

No le habría importado armar todo un alboroto aéreo y que lo hubiesen detenido autoridades a apenas tocar el suelo cuando, siendo quien era, una llamada (soborno, chantaje, amenaza, extorsión, desaparición inexplicable) lo hubiera sacado rápido de cualquier lugar, sin duda eso de estar con el Vongola tenía sus ventajas; pero eso hubiera significado más tiempo y en esos momentos sentía el apremio en sus venas de llegar rápido a Sicilia así que se mantuvo lo mas quieto y calmado que pudo.

Pero ahora, que ya estaba camino a un taxi fuera del aeropuerto sentía la cabeza más fría, y es que casi 16 horas de vuelo enfrían a cualquiera. Había habido dos motivos por los cuales salió casi corriendo de la base en Nanimori para irse tan rápido como pudiera a Italia, uno era el real, otro la excusa. En Japón cual era cual estaba claro, en Italia ya no.

Subió al taxi y le preguntaron destino. "tonterías"- pensó- , y dio la dirección de la entrada a la zona de la base Vongola. Mando rápido un mensaje de texto y trato de no pensar en el camino. El taxi lo dejo en la entrada y el chofer pareció alegrarse de alejarse a toda velocidad de allí, casi olvida recibir el pago. -"herbívoro cobarde"- pensó Hibari, no había nada que odiara más que la cobardía porque eso significaba debilidad. Sintió la frescura de la noche colarse por su traje, dejo que los subordinados llevaran las maletas y subió en el acto al auto que había ido a recogerlo a la entrada. – A la mansión principal, rápido- dijo y el chofer lo tomo muy a pecho.

A medio camino un Exelero negro salió de la nada a toda velocidad y sin mucho control y casi golpea al auto donde iba el pelinegro, el conductor tuvo que maniobrar y se salió de la calle dando un frenón, el Exelero así como apareció se desapareció y Hibari se quedo con ganas de partirle la cara al imbécil de la tormenta que iba conduciendo, esa basura estaba borracha o que, esas no eran maneras de manejar y menos de noche, mas tarde le daría una lección. Evito desquitarse con el chofer, aunque éste parecía casi entrar en pánico, la nube se pregunto si era capaz de percibir sus intenciones asesinas reprimidas. Por fin llego al estacionamiento privado y de nuevo al conductor le dio alegría salir casi corriendo de allí con todo y auto, "¿deja vu?"- pensó Hibari, bueno a quien le importa. Después de pasar por todas y cada una de las medidas de seguridad para llegar a su destino pensó que ya tenía dos razones para moler hasta la muerte al herbívoro de la tormenta.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la derecha y se detuvo en la tercera puerta, llamo, nada; llamo de nuevo, nada otra vez. Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta, nadie. "¿pero qué rayos?"- pensó-, el herbívoro del Vongola fugándose del trabajo ¿eh? Claramente había visto su auto en el estacionamiento, apenas iban a dar las nueve de la noche, así que tenía que estar en la oficina todavía. "Lo que me faltaba" –pensó-, al parecer todos querían ser molidos hasta la muerte. Cerró la puerta de golpe y empezó su camino de regreso cuando algo lo detuvo justo frente a la segunda puerta, había algo raro ahí, no sabía porque. Estiro la mano hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Oscuridad, todo estaba negro allí adentro, la sala de conferencias no tenia ventanas así que nada de la luz lunar podía entrar, pero había algo raro que no lo dejo irse, estuvo a punto de prender la luz cuando escucho una voz que lo sobresalto.

-No la prendas, por favor.- dijo una voz en un tono muy bajo, casi sin fuerza.

-Vongola, se puede saber porque estás aquí y no en el despacho, ¿acaso estas saltándote tus obligaciones?- dijo el de ojos negros, recordando su enojo de hace pocos minutos.

-Solo esta vez, Hibari. ¿Podrías dejarme solo por favor?- dijo Tsuna casi suplicante.

La nube agudizo la mirada y distinguió gracias a la luz que se colaba por la puerta la gran mesa de conferencias que se situaba en el centro de la habitación, veintidós sillas perfectamente acomodadas, diez a cada lado largo, una en cada cabecera, o al menos esa era la idea, porque una se hallaba movida y un joven de unos 25 años se hallaba sentado en ella, sus codos recargados en la mesa y las dos manos entrelazadas tapaban su rostro recargando en ellas la frente, tenía el cabello castaño realmente alborotado y su traje se hallaba mal arreglado. Hibari por un momento pensó que suplicaba en silencio, en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué lloras Vongola?, ¿Es que acaso alguien se murió?- dijo Hibari expectante, en un día normal se hubiera ido sin más, pero algo no le permitía hacerlo, ese día no, se sentía distinto en cierta forma, algo que le molestaba, así que el Vongola le estaba dando una razón para no pensar en la causa de porque había ido allí, a Italia.

-Probablemente sea yo… o al menos una parte de mi- contesto el menor, un tono irónico acompaño la frase, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de soltar en llanto otra vez. – déjame solo, vete ahora Hibari… por favor- termino.

-Vongola, veme a la cara- ordeno Hibari, ahí había algo mal, el Vongola jamás le hubiera hablado así en otra circunstancia. –¿Ya se te subieron los humos a la cabeza?- tomo sus tonfas y las puso en alto,- te los bajare rápida y dolorosamente- termino poniéndose en pose de combate.

El Vongola guardo silencio un momento, se quedo quieto, después alzo la vista y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Nunca en la vida había visto esa mirada, no en la persona frente a el. No veía al herbívoro torpe, débil y amable que todos llamaban "amigo". No veía la ardiente determinación que desprendía cuando sacaba sus llamas tipo cielo, nada de autoridad, nada de porte, ni una pizca de orgullo, nada de aquel que llamaban "jefe". ¿A quien veía entonces? Casi sintió lastima.

-¿Quieres golpearme?... Vamos, ven, hazlo; tal vez así deje de pensar, hazme un favor y déjame inconsciente. – dijo el menor, un hilo de locura cruzo por sus orbes, después sonrió, aunque para Hibari solo sonrieron sus labios.

-¿Es que acaso eres suicida Vongola?, muy bien- dijo Hibari y empezó a avanzar hasta el castaño. Pensó que una vez se acercara lo suficiente el menor pondría la habitual cara de espanto y se alejaría rogándole lo perdonara y no lo moliera a golpes, como aun ahora en algunas ocasiones hacia, aunque no frente a sus subordinados. Pero Hibari avanzo y el menor seguía ahí sentado, viéndolo, esperando el golpe, una sonrisa casi desquiciada cruzaba su rostro, sus ojos llorosos y rojos lo miraban fijamente, había miedo en sus ojos, pero no de él.

Dos o tres pasos antes de llegar al castaño tomo velocidad y con la tonfa derecha le dio de lleno al castaño en el rostro, la fuerza alcanzo a sacarlo de la silla y arrojarlo dos metros hacia atrás, casi choca con la pared. En el suelo el Vongola se medio levantó y llevo su mano al rostro, un hilo de sangre emanaba de sus labios, lo limpio e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos como analizado algo y después vio a Hibari a los ojos nuevamente y el pelinegro vio ahora si verdadera locura.

-¿es lo más fuerte que golpeas Hibari? Creo que la edad te está afectando- dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia el ademan de arreglar sus ropas.- Vamos ven, se que puedes hacer más que eso- dijo desafiantemente.

-¿estás drogado Vongola?, el consumo de sustancias nocivas está prohibido ¿sabes?- casi grito el mayor mientras esta vez corría hacia el castaño y le clavaba la tonfa izquierda en el abdomen, para su sorpresa el Vongola se mantuvo en su lugar aunque el golpe lo doblo y le saco el aire, la alondra esta vez uso la derecha y estaba a punto de golpearle la cabeza pero el menor se protegió con el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿esto es todo?, tú, el que se hace llamar el más fuerte- dijo casi riéndose el menor.

Con la tonfa izquierda lo empujo hacia atrás lo suficiente como dar un giro rápido y darle una patada que estrelló al castaño al mueble de roble que funcionaba como minibar que había cerca. Para la mala suerte del menor la punta de una de las esquinas del mobiliario se clavo en la base de su espalda, cosa que lo hizo gemir del dolor y le doblo las piernas, cayó al suelo de rodillas con una mueca en el rostro.

-Creo que es suficiente Vongola, no sé qué te pasa hoy, pero espero no hagas mas tonterías como esta- dijo el pelinegro y le dio la espalda al castaño, apenas iba a dar un paso cuando percibió que se disponían a atacarlo. Giro rápido agachándose y con la tonfa derecha detuvo al menor golpeándole en el cuello y lo clavó en el suelo con fuerza, pudo sentir como se rompió parte azulejo debajo de la alfombra y el concreto también.

-Vongola, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso quieres dolor? No me digas que ahora eres masoquista- dijo Hibari, miraba al castaño que se quedo tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y el rostro ligeramente más relajado. Se disponía a quitar la tonfa de su cuello para irse pero para su sorpresa la mano del menor lo detuvo, sujetó la mano del pelinegro con fuerza evitando la quitara y presionándola contra su cuello como si quisiese ahogarse a sí mismo. Irónicamente ahora Hibari trataba de quitarla, pero el menor no lo dejaba.

– Vongola ¿pero qué rayos te pasa?- le alzo la voz el pelinegro. El castaño abrió los ojos y le vio en una muda respuesta, aflojo el agarre de su mano, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. A esa distancia el pelinegro pudo verle claramente, aun en la oscuridad, gracias a la poca luz de la puerta abierta. En su mente apareció una idea de lo que atormentaba al Vongola, eso que le había hecho perder la compostura, el sentido común, eso que era tan personal, tan profundo que no había ido a pedir ayuda a los que llamaba amigos como siempre lo hacia, sino que se había encerrado en esa sala oscura y fría a sufrir su dolor en silencio, eso que le obligo a hacer algo que en otras circunstancias nunca hubiera hecho el menor, la primera, buscar pelea, la segunda, que fuera con él con el único fin de distraer su mente y cuerpo. El joven que se encontraba en el suelo estaba quebrado, no por el golpe que le dio al final con su arma, sino por uno que alguien le había dado antes, y estaba seguro no con armas, no físico.

Hibari lo vio con altivez y lastima, quito la tonfa del cuello del castaño pero no se levanto, sino que se quedo agachado a su lado. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía irse, algo en su ser le gritaba que no permitiera que eso se quedara así, que no le permitiera hundirse, que no dejara que el castaño pensara y sintiera el fin de sí mismo a causa de ese dolor, que le demostrara, incluso ayudara si era necesario a levantarse de eso, a demostrarle que se podía vivir, incluso con un golpe como ese, si lograba que el Vongola saliera de ese hoyo en el que lo veía en ese mismo instante seria la prueba más clara de que si se podía, de que no era imposible vivir sin lo que uno más añora en la vida, si lo lograba seria la rotunda prueba de que no era necesario cumplir el fin por el que había ido a Italia con tanta desesperación.

-"no es necesario"- pensó el pelinegro, -"no es necesario, ¿lo ves ahora?", una voz resonó en su mente, una voz que desde que salió de Japón le decía que lo que iba a hacer era una tontería, que no valía la pena, que era un iluso estúpido si pensaba que podía salir bien, una voz que al principio era un susurro y que cuando llego a Italia había ganado fuerza y poder en sus emociones. "el amor es para los débiles"- resonó en su mente.

Aceptando esa idea se levanto y tomo de la mano al castaño que había vuelvo a cerrar los ojos llorando en silencio. La jalo y éste los abrió en respuesta mirándolo medio sorprendido de que siguiera ahí.

-Levántate Vongola, ambos sabemos que eres más fuerte que esto- dijo un decidido Hibari, y el menor no lo supo en ese momento, pero el pelinegro estaba hablando literal y metafóricamente.

Al intentar ayudarle a levantarse al castaño se le doblaron las piernas y Hibari lo sostuvo rápido con ambos brazos, ante eso el menor solo levanto la vista y lo vio fijamente. Hibari le correspondió la mirada y sintió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. En esas pupilas apagadas vio el resultado de seguir y hacerle caso a sus deseos al ir a Italia, vio la fragilidad, vio el dolor, vio la desesperación que venía después de la desilusión, se vio a sí mismo, vio su futuro reflejado en los ojos miel del cielo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin del tercer capitulo..<strong>. bienvenidos sean cualquier comentario/sugerencia!

**Saludos, hasta el cuarto.**


	4. El mejor y mas fuerte

**Hola, **agradezco me acompañen hasta este capitulo, antes de continuar me gustaría contestar a unos comentarios:

**A khr:** Las parejas en la historia son Gokudera x Tsuna, y, Dino x Hibari, espero mas adelante lo pueda aclarar mas, sin tanto rollo, ¡cuento con tu compañia!.

**A shioris-san: **¡Me alegra tanto que te guste la trama!, ya que esa es la idea de todo esto, que uno se emocione, ria, frustre y enoje con los personajes mientras nos dan ganas de gritarles "¡pero que haces idiota!" y les lancemos palomitas desde nuestro lugar frente a la lap, bueno tal vez me pase solo a mi, mil saludos.

**Disclaimer:** KHR, sus personajes e historia original pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo IV: El mejor y mas fuerte<span>**_

Se hallaba parado en medio de un inmenso jardín que se extendía hacia todas direcciones, adonde girara la mirada había todo tipo de flores, rosas, crisantemos, tulipanes, lirios; había en todos tipos y formas, grandes y pequeñas, las dulces, las exóticas, las comunes, todas vistosas, todas a su alcance. Tal vez había muchas pero no la que buscaba. El sol relucía fuerte y lastimaba sus ojos, no era la primera vez que estaba allí, así que rápidamente busco esa que le inquietaba.

Después de examinar los horizontes por unos momentos la vio, vio la flor que era única entre todo aquel harem de color y fragancias; una hermosa rosa color violeta se erigía a lo lejos, separada de las demás. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, pero como siempre pasaba, al irse acercando las flores en su camino eran remplazadas por arbustos con espinas cada vez más grandes, el sol que apenas atrás relucía iba siendo eclipsado por nubes de un gris oscuro y tenebroso, el viento empezaba a soplar y le empujaban hacia atrás alejándolo del objeto de su deseo, era como si aquella rosa bella y solitaria no deseara ser alcanzada.

Y abrió los ojos.

Esta vez, estaba acostado en su inmensa cama de sabanas blancas. Sentía esa ligera sensación de insatisfacción con la que despertaba después de haber tenido ese sueño, le daba la impresión de que estaba siendo cada vez más recurrente. Se levanto y se puso una fina bata de color azul cielo, una que hacia juego con sus ojos. Caminó hacia su balcón y vio la procesión de personas que salía y entraba de la mansión, por eso, de repente recordó los dos pesados días que estaban por delante, suspiro y se fue a la ducha, pensando que hubiese sido mejor seguir soñando con esa enigmática flor violeta.

Si hubiese una palabra que describiera a Dino Cavallone, Decimo Jefe de la familia Cavallone seria, definitivamente, popularidad. Los miembros de su familia estaban secretamente orgullosos de que en el ranking (no hecho por Futa) de "Los solteros más codiciados de la Mafia" su jefe ocupara con creces el numero uno. Y ciertamente no era para menos, Dino apenas entrando en sus treinta era para toda mujer a la que uno le preguntara guapo, muy muy guapo, sexy, elegante, siempre caballeroso y arrolladoramente encantador, su físico escultural, su altura, sus cabellos dorados, sus hermosos y coquetos ojos azules acompañados de una sonrisa blanca y radiante derretían a toda mujer a su camino y, vamos a ser sinceros, uno que otro hombre. Todo el paquete anterior mas los pequeños detalles de que como Jefe Mafioso había llevado a su familia a ser tal vez la segunda más importante en el mundo, que mantenía una fuerte alianza con los Vongola, y que además era bien sabido era amigo intimo del Decimo Jefe Vongola, le añadían un plus a su atractivo que hacía que casi literalmente las mujeres se le arrojaran encima. Claro, todo esto no podía ser pura belleza y el Jefe Capo tenía que pasar por ciertos inconvenientes debido a su popular estatus.

Al medio día.

-Oye, Romario, estoy cansado de estar encerrado en el despacho, quiero salir.- dijo un aburrido Dino con cara de pena.

-Si no le molesta ser asaltado por la legión de amigas que han venido a visitar a la Srita. Donna puede hacerlo Jefe, aunque no respondo por las consecuencias. – contesto la mano derecha del capo.

-No quiero sonar descortés, ¿pero no podemos despedirlas temprano el día de hoy?- dijo el rubio.

-Todas ellas son hijas, hermanas, sobrinas, primas, nietas, ahijadas de algún jefe de familias aliadas y seria contraproducente tratarlas groseramente Jefe- aclaro el hombre de cabello y bigote negro.

-¡pero quiero salir de aquí!, llevo mínimo cinco días desayunando, almorzando, comiendo y cenando en el despacho o en mi alcoba, quiero pasar tiempo al aire libre con los muchachos, entrenar con ellos tal vez, siento que mis manos ya solo saben sellar y firmar papeles. – dijo Dino con aire de desesperación y haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno jefe, le diré que gracias a este "encierro" como usted le llama, ha hecho esplendidos avances en cuanto a papeleo y pendientes, los cuales se habían acumulado por "salir a entrenar" con sus subordinados. – dijo Romario ajustándose los lentes luciendo un aire macabro.

-Romario, estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad?, este maltrato psicológico que tu y esas mujeres me están haciendo van a matarme, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?- casi grita Dino agarrándose los cabellos y dejando caer la frente en su escritorio.

-Bueno, Jefe, si me permite responder sinceramente a su pregunta- contesto el moreno.

-Hazlo- respondió el que en ese momento no tenía ningún aire de Jefe sin levantar la cabeza del escritorio.

-El único responsable de esta suerte que lamenta es usted, y con gusto le diré el porqué, la primera razón, la más simple, es que no puede negar que recurrentemente escapa de sus horarios de trabajo para irse a montar a caballo, hacer viajes y visitas express, entrenar con los muchachos, o simplemente relajarse en los terrenos de la mansión por lo que lógicamente su trabajo se acumula y hay ciertas cosas que un servidor no puede hacer por usted, conclusión, si tiene mucho trabajo no tiene porque quejarse. – dijo el moreno con aire acusador.

-Romario, eres un tirano como mano derecha, pero vamos, dime la segunda- dijo Dino al no poder debatir en nada a su subordinado, acertó en todo, por desgracia, sentía que si levantaba la cabeza el mayor lo fulminaría con la mirada.

-La segunda, Jefe, es que si sufre de constantes acosos por parte de toda mujer soltera (o inclusive casada) que se le acerque es porque a sus treinta y dos años sigue soltero y no muestra ninguna señal de estar interesado en alguien, y eso le da esperanza a las mujeres de que pueden atraparlo utilizando cualquier artimaña y hacen hasta lo imposible por estar cerca de usted. Precisamente la mansión ha estado atiborrada de féminas en la última semana, ya que como excusa usan el compromiso de la Srita. Donna y vienen en montones sin irse en todo el día. Le confesare que más de una se ha ofrecido a traerle la comida o la cena a su despacho o inclusive a su alcoba. – dijo rápidamente Romario como si aprovechara para quejarse por las actitudes de su jefe y ligeramente más serio de lo necesario.

Unos minutos de silencio, en los que ambos hombres intercambiaron una significativa mirada de mutuo análisis.

-Romario, la razón por la que no me he casado es…- empezó a decir el rubio con un aire más serio y abandonando la actitud de niño regañado.

-La razón es solo de su conocimiento personal Jefe, pero le pido por favor, que tenga en cuenta que por más personales que sean sus decisiones, afectan directamente a la familia, ya que no solo nuestro presente sino también nuestro futuro depende de usted. – le interrumpió Romario, que al parecer no quería escuchar lo que el Decimo Capo iba a decir.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- alcanzo a decir Dino, viendo a su subordinado con una ligera y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Ahora bien, si me permite Jefe, me retiro, mas tarde recogeré la charola de su almuerzo- término el mayor haciendo una ligera reverencia y saliendo del despacho sin más, al parecer no había terminado de interpretar la respuesta de su jefe.

Dino se quedo observando la puerta por donde acabada de desaparecer su subordinado. La conversación había tomado un giro incómodamente serio, pues pudo leer entre líneas, sabia a lo que Romario se refería, el ligero cambio de voz cuando su mano derecha dijo "viajes y visitas exprés", estaba consciente de que el mayor tenía idea de su situación, tal vez no a detalle, pero lo sospechaba y, evidentemente, estaba preocupado.

Se recargo en el reposabrazos izquierdo de su silla de cuero café y entro en sus cavilaciones. No podía reprocharle nada a Romario ya que, por más que lo odiara él mismo estaba de acuerdo con su mano derecha. Un jefe capo que a su edad no tuviera mínimo un heredero en la línea era tentar demasiado a su suerte, y no solo a la suya, sino a la de toda la familia. En la tradición (obligatoria) de su línea de sangre solo un hijo de la actual cabeza era el que podía heredar el titulo de Jefe de la familia, caso por el que él fue obligado al no haber otra opción viable.

Todo esto lo dejaba como una cabeza sumamente irresponsable, puesto que ¿Quién tiene la vida garantizada? En el caso de que le llegase a pasar algo su familia quedaría tambaleándose sola en el vacio con la amenaza casi segura de disolverse o ser absorbida por otra familia que les ofreciera estabilidad a sus miembros, en resumen, sería el principal responsable de que su apellido se perdiera. Estaba consciente de lo que debía de hacer, su deber era casarse, de preferencia con alguien "conveniente" y tener hijos para asegurar el futuro de su familia. Lo sabía, en serio lo sabia, pero saber algo no garantiza que lo pongas en práctica, al menos no en su caso. Se recargo en su silla sonriendo para si y dijo en voz alta, como si su subordinado estuviera allí presente.

-Romario, tu y yo lo sabemos, la razón por la que no me he casado es que me he enamorado, me he enamorado de alguien que no puede darte el heredero que tanto deseas, y no hay nada que tu, o yo, o él podamos hacer al respecto. Hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser opcional. – dicho esto, a modo de confesión, cerró los ojos, y esta vez entro en un sueño voluntario, donde evoco el día en el que el futuro de su familia había quedado sellado.

_(Recuerdos)._

Estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, Romario no había ido con él, pues se estaba encargando de varios asuntos urgentes, él se había escapado, para variar, esta vez de un jefe que insistía demasiado en arreglar citas prematrimoniales con su hija mayor, alegando era la chica perfecta para convertirse en la próxima Sra. Cavallone. Cuando noto que se estaba poniendo muy pesado alegó que tenía que hacer un viaje urgente a Japón a pedido de su amigo Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Jefe Vongola, y que por supuesto no se había podido negar. Todo era mentira por supuesto, a decir verdad tenía un tiempo deseando ir a Nanimori para ver cómo le iba a su todavía alumno (según él) y ese era el momento idóneo para escaparse tanto de Romario como del Jefe aquel. En esta ocasión solo habían ido tres subordinados de confianza.

Tan pronto bajó lo primero que noto fueron las pesadas nubes que se estaban empezando a formar así que dedujo no iba a tardar demasiado. Convenció a sus acompañantes que no era necesario que fueran con él, solo iba a saludar a su alumno (otra vez según él) y regresaría antes de que anocheciera o en su caso, empezara la lluvia vaticinada. Unos no tan seguros guardias vestidos de negro no se pudieron negar al pedido de su jefe y a regañadientes se quedaron en el jet privado en el que llegaron. Dino les regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y se fue a su destino planeado. Era sábado por la tarde, no había clases, así que el rubio infirió casi en automático donde estaría la alondra que había ido a buscar. Llego a la secundaria de Nanimori en poco tiempo y de inmediato se dirigió a la azotea de dicho lugar. Lo encontró (como también ya se esperaba) acostado en el suelo con Hibird en su abdomen.

-Dino, Dino- empezó a cantar la pequeña ave color amarillo.

-Hola Hibird, que gusto verte- contesto el rubio con una de sus sonrisas brillantes.

El joven de cabellos negros no se inmuto por su presencia.

-Kyoya, tienes 21 años, ¿no crees que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí?- comento el rubio, con la intención de molestar al joven para que le prestara atención.

-Y tu, Cavallone, tienes 27, ni si quiera deberías pisar los terrenos del instituto- le contesto Hibari, desafiante y lanzándole una fría mirada negra.

- Bueno, en ese caso, ¿porque no intentas sacarme?, quiero ver si tanto tiempo de paz no ha hecho que pierdas tu toque.- dijo el jefe capo sacando su látigo, - o no me digas que ya has aceptado que soy más fuerte que tu- termino sonriéndole atrevidamente. No necesitó decir nada más.

El joven se había parado de un salto, sacando sus tonfas al mismo tiempo y se lanzo al rubio en un ataque rápido y letal, uno que el mayor apenas paró de la impresión.

-Cavallone, hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser capaz de enseñarme algo- le dijo Hibari viéndole directamente a los ojos como si también le quisiera golpear con ellos.

-Eso lo veremos, Kyoya- contesto el rubio devolviéndole la mirada sin parpadear y empezó a sentir esa adrenalina que tanto añoraba empezar a recorrer cada una de sus venas.

Y pasó, lo que siempre pasaba cada que Dino osaba visitar a su violento todavía alumno (según él). Se enfrascaron en una violenta y veloz batalla en la que ni uno decía nada, solo se concentraban en dar golpes, esquivarlos y/o hacer que el otro admitiera haber perdido la batalla del día. Dino en su interior estaba impresionado con Kyoya, cada vez era mejor, más rápido, más certero, más fuerte, el dominio de sus armas era perfecto, sus movimientos eran casi elegantes. Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo tal vez el pelinegro tenía razón al decir que ya no podía enseñarle nada mas, y esa idea le desagradaba pues eso significaría que sus visitas de "entrenamiento" ya no eran necesarias y, esa conclusión, por alguna razón le molestaba en sobremanera. Estaba tan enfrascado en tratar de que Kyoya no lo matara de un golpe que perdió la noción del tiempo, no noto cuando empezó a llover y a oscurecer, en sus retiradas "tácticas" se habían internado en el bosque avanzando a sus adentros cada vez mas. Fue cuando en uno de los choques de sus armas él resbalo por el fango que se había formado y al intentar no caerse se agarro de lo primero que tuvo al alcance, osea, Kyoya.

Cayeron ambos, Dino de espalda y Kyoya sobre él. Por un momento pensó que el menor le golpearía por su estupidez pero el joven solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Es suficiente por hoy Cavallone, sígueme- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie e internándose en el bosque, al parecer sabia a donde iba.

El rubio se sorprendió por la aparente calma del muchacho y en silencio le siguió. La lluvia se hizo mini tormenta y la noche no le dejaba ver bien, aun así pronto llegaron a lo que parecía una construcción a medio empezar, el pelinegro se internó en una entrada que no estaba a simple vista y un dudoso jefe capo entró tras él. Tardo varios minutos en caer que esa era la futura base Vongola en Nanimori, y para su segunda sorpresa, el guardián Vongola de la Nube ya tenía su residencia allí.

-Kyoya, me pregunto a cuantas personas tuviste que amenazar como para que tu residencia aquí fuera lo primero en la lista de construcción- dijo un sonriente Dino que trataba de escurrirse la lluvia y fango de sus ropas.

-Solo una- contesto el menor, que al parecer había llegado a su destino pues tecleaba una contraseña en un mini panel en la pared.

Dino solo pudo sentir pena por su hermanito Tsuna. Su Kyoya podía ser muy persuasivo. Para su sorpresa, al abrirse la puerta el pelinegro dijo la palabra –"luces"- para encender la luz del lugar y se encontró con el interior de una casa tradicional japonesa, con muebles y todo. Apenas se disponía a entrar cuando una mano firme lo detuvo.

-Quítate la ropa, ensuciaras el tatami- dijo el pelinegro sin inmutarse y de inmediato empezó el.

Dino se quedo boquiabierto pues el joven, sin pudor ni nada fue quitándose cada prenda descubriéndose la pálida piel. La chaqueta, el pantalón, la camisa, cuando puso sus manos en su ropa interior el rubio no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Pero el pelinegro, por alguna razón lo miro de reojo y dejo la prenda sin mover, tomo el resto en sus brazos y camino hacia una habitación. Dino noto la ligera decepción pero no supo a que se debía, en ese momento no. De inmediato se dispuso a emular al joven de cabellos negros.

Se hallaba en una cálida ducha, su cuerpo empezaba a resentir los golpes de las tonfas y solo sonrió por eso, no le molestaba, un pequeño precio que pagar por visitar a su alumno (insisto, según él). Cuando salió, en lugar de una bata encontró algo que parecía un kimono, pero no cualquier kimono, sino uno muy femenino, y al parecer un kimono y nada más.

-Oye Kyoya, esto por donde lo veas es para mujer- dijo el mayor apenas saliendo del cuarto de baño, aun secándose el rubio cabello con una toalla.

-Y si así fuera ¿Qué?, no es que haya alguien aquí que pueda verte- contesto un joven que vestía un kimono en su totalidad negro, uno que resaltaba de una sensual manera su piel blanca, su cabello aun mojado, su silueta larga y esbelta. El mayor veía ese cuerpo hasta que reparo en un par de brillantes ojos negros que se habían dado cuenta lo examinaba con la mirada.

-Ah, Kyoya, ¿tendrás un celular que me prestes?, tengo que avisar que estoy bien- dijo un nervioso rubio haciéndose el distraído. El joven solo camino hacia un estante, tomo uno y se lo lanzo sin siquiera avisar.

Después de jurar y perjurar que se encontraba bien y que no había regresado a causa de la lluvia y que no le diría nada a Romario de que se encontraba solo colgó dejando a unos arrepentidos subordinados por haber caído ante las mentiras encantadoras de su jefe, al parecer, la única persona inmune a todas las artimañas del Jefe Capo era, precisamente, Romario.

Dejó el celular en el mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado el pelinegro y se acomodó en la pequeña mesita que había en medio de la "sala" y se dispuso a tomar el té que su alumno (ya sabemos que eso lo piensa solo él) había preparado. Trataba de no verlo directamente, no sabía porque, pero si lo hacia se ponía nervioso, nunca había estado en una situación como esa con el joven.

-Am, y dime Kyoya, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿todo bien en Japón?- dijo el mayor tratando de empezar una conversación. Sin éxito.

-Sabes, en Sicilia eres famoso, muchos aunque no te conocen saben que el guardián Vongola de la nube es el más fuerte de todos, y claro, tuvo que ver que yo haya sido tu maestro jajaja- comento el rubio al intentar conversar otra vez. Ahora si recibió respuesta.

-Solo una persona débil acepta que otra es fuerte solo porque lo dicen otras- le contesto la alondra, con su seria mirada de siempre.

-Sí, eso lo sé Kyoya, tu prefieres comprobarlo con tus propias manos- dijo un sonriente Dino, una mirada casi cariñosa se asomó por sus azules ojos.

-Además, ¿Quién dice que es gracias a ti?, yo soy fuerte con o sin tu entrenamiento, no me compares con esos herbívoros que necesitan un maestro.- añadió el menor con un tono despectivo y altanero.

-Oye Kyoya, eso hiere mi orgullo, ¿quieres decir que no te enseñe nada? Por supuesto que sí, admítelo-

-Para enseñarme algo necesitas ser más fuerte que yo, y no lo eres, Cavallone-

-¿Ah no?, eres un pupilo mal agradecido, y sí, soy más fuerte que tu, lo quieras o no aceptar- una sensación de adrenalina estaba empezando a levantarse.

-¿en serio? Eso no se vio el día de hoy, dime ¿Quién se resbaló a media batalla?, ya te estás poniendo viejo, viejo- un tono grosero y riondo.

-¿Cómo? voy a enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso insolente- sin pensarlo se levanto.

-¿ah sí?, ¿Por qué no ahora? Dejare que veas quien iba a ganar el día de hoy- el menor se levanto también, dios sabe de dónde sacó sus tonfas.

Y así empezaron otra vez, el rubio hizo un movimiento rápido para alcanzar su látigo y empezaron literalmente donde lo habían dejado, solo que esta vez corrían y se golpeaban mutuamente en el estrecho espacio de la sala de estar. El mayor estaba a mil, otra vez, de la nada, se encontraba haciendo aquello que le fascinaba, pelear con el pelinegro, y, por segunda ocasión, se distrajo, grave error.

Todo paso rápido, el pelinegro de repente dijo "luces" y eso provoco que se apagara la luz, todo se volvió negro, el rubio se desubico un momento en el que de inmediato se sintió literalmente azotado contra la pared con una tonfa en su cuello. Había perdido.

-Decías, Cavallone- dijo una voz triunfante.

-Eso es jugar sucio Kyoya- aunque la pelea había terminado, sus latidos no disminuían sino que iban más rápido.

-En la guerra todo se vale, ¿no es así?- se acerco al mayor para ver mejor su rostro.

Dino se percato de un detalle, o más bien dos. El primero, la posición en la que estaban. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero era bastante ¿comprometedora?, sus cuerpos pegados, sus rostros muy juntos, podía sentir la respiración del menor en su rostro, la pelea le había desacomodado el kimono y estaba semiabierto de su cuello al abdomen, sabia, por los golpes que le había dado, no llevaba nada debajo de la prenda. El segundo detalle era más bien preocupante, el "pequeño" Hibari era realmente ¿sexy?, ¿es que acaso siempre había olido tan bien?, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocar gran parte de su piel como en esa ocasión. Ese par de ojos negros lo miraban directo, intensamente, sin parpadear. De ese instante en adelante Dino Cavallone se perdió a sí mismo, y sinceramente hablando, jamás se iba a volver a encontrar.

-No Kyoya, la frase correcta es "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale"- y juntó sus labios con los del menor, se deshizo del arma en su cuello y la lanzó lejos.

Esta vez fue el turno del menor para desconcentrarse por lo que permitió que le tiraran en el suelo y el rubio se posicionara sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo. El jefe capo por alguna razón no podía separarse de esos labios fríos y delgados, por lo que no tomo la precaución de quitarle el arma restante al joven pelinegro. Éste al recuperarse de la impresión le golpeo con la tonfa derecha en el torso clavándosela lo más que pudo en las costillas.

-Agh Kyoya, eso duele- Dino tuvo que dejar lo que le tenía ocupado.

-Mantén tu distancia, potro salvaje, quítate- le contesto una voz en tono bajo y amenazante.

-No Kyoya, esta vez no será lo que tú dices- el menor no podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero el rubio estaba sonriendo, aunque no de la manera normal. Tenía la sensación de que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero aun lo haría, y lo iba a disfrutar.

-Al parecer ya olvidaste con quien estás hablando, Cavallone- dijo Hibari y separo su tonfa para dar un segundo y más certero golpe, pero el mencionado la detuvo rápidamente con su mano izquierda y con la derecha atrapo la otra mano de la alondra previendo que sería autora de un segundo ataque. Se agacho para decirle al menor al oído…

-No Kyoya, se perfectamente con quien estoy hablando, y eso lo hace mejor- le susurro coquetamente y volvió a besarle, esta vez tratando de colar su lengua por la boca ajena. Lo único que logro fue que la alondra lo mordiera provocando un gran sabor a sangre en su paladar. Era difícil de explicar en ese momento, pero esa fiereza en el chico lo incitaba. Siempre había tenido lo que quisiera rápido y fácil, pero él, él era diferente, le hacía literalmente correr, sudar y derramar sangre. Hacía que su corazón se acelerara con tan solo verlo pues no sabía cómo iba a terminar el día, en cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera le hacía batallar, exigirse cada vez más, esforzarse. En su vida no había nada parecido a él.

-Kyoya, que malo eres.- dijo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

-Deja de estar haciendo tonterías, maldito herbívoro, que te quites-

-No Kyoya, esto no es ninguna tontería. Eres muy bueno peleando, si. Pero déjame decirte que si hay ciertas cosas que todavía te puedo enseñar, cosas en las que estoy seguro soy mucho mejor que Reborn. Se calló, pero al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando.

-Kyoya, si me ganas en este tipo de competencia admitiré por fin que eres mejor y más fuerte que yo. Hare lo que quieras, cuando quieras, por el tiempo que quieras– dijo hablando suave y confiadamente.

-Oya, tener a Dino Cavallone a mi disposición suena interesante, y dime, ¿Qué es eso que dices que puedes "enseñarme"? – su tono insolente volvió ligeramente. El mayor noto que ya no dijo "quítate".

-Bueno, te enseñare una eficiente manera de dominar a una persona, una mejor que la violencia, en la que tanto te especializas, la que yo te ofrezco es una más sutil, más placentera y cuyos efectos pueden durar mucho tiempo dependiendo tus dotes. Hipnotizar los sentidos de cualquiera, de manera que sea solo en ti en quien piense, que por ti haga lo que sea. Ser dueño de su devoción, su mente, su cuerpo. Es mil veces mejor Kyoya, el control a través de la lealtad, que el control a través del miedo. – dijo el rubio, mientras que se atrevió a soltar la mano izquierda del pelinegro y delicadamente le acaricio desde el cuello hasta su muslo.

-Has hablado como todo un jefe Capo Cavallone, solo por curiosidad, ¿cuándo sabremos quién gano de los dos?- le pregunto el menor.

-El primero que lo diga en voz alta Kyoya, el primero que admita haber caído ante el otro- ahí habrá terminado la competencia, ¿puedo pensar que estas aceptando?- pregunto el rubio, sujetando la tonfa del muchacho para intentar quitársela.

-¿sin límite de tiempo?- cuestiono esta vez el menor.

-El tiempo que sea necesario- contesto Dino, no escucho palabra del otro y pensó que daría lo que fuera por ver la expresión en su rostro, aunque conociendo a la alondra, seguramente estaba inexpresivo, como siempre.

-Y bien Kyoya, ¿aceptas?, vamos, no me tengas miedo, seré amable contigo- le incito el rubio, inclinándose para lamer y morder el cuello del joven. Sintió como se estremecía, pero seguía sujetando firmemente su arma.

- a… - volvió a repetir seductoramente el rubio mientras dirigía su lengua hacia el pecho del menor.

-Algún día hare que te arrepientas de esto, Cavallone- dijo el joven, y soltó su tonfa.

Jamás pudo haber si quiera imaginado el placer de tener a la joven nube. No se comparaba a ninguna mujer anterior. Ese cuerpo esculpido por la violencia era tan erótico, la fría y dura piel que se resistía a sus caricias, no tenia que preocuparse por ser delicado o atento, lo tomó con fuerza dejándose llevar, los músculos que había visto acaban con sus oponentes de un solo golpe ahora se contraían por sus embestidas, no escucho ninguna queja, ningún grito o quejido de dolor, solo sentía las uñas de la alondra enterrándose en su carne. Mordía y lamia al joven sin reparos, su cuello, su mentón, sus orejas y pezones, lo sujetaba fuertemente sabiendo dejaría marcas, no le importo, quería mas, más de él. Al poco rato, donde solo se escucharon jadeos y sonidos obscenos de dos cuerpos chocando pudo sentir como el pelinegro se estremeció de repente erizándose su piel.

-¿es ahí Kyoya?- alcanzo a decir, se sorprendió por su voz, sonaba ronca y casi sin aire. –Vamos dime- dijo embistiendo en el mismo lugar.

-¡Nh!- fue lo único que escucho del otro. Se estremeció de nuevo y por ello apretó su entrada haciéndole gemir sonoramente. Con una de sus manos sujeto el miembro del pelinegro y pudo sentir empezaba a tener una evidente erección.

-Kyoya, así es, se bueno, deja que tu cuerpo lo disfrute- le dijo y se inclino para besarlo, un beso ardiente donde intento devorar los labios de su pupilo, otra mordida fue la respuesta a su acto.

-No estoy disfrutando esto, potro pervertido – le contesto el joven apenas audiblemente.

-Kyoya, tu boca mentira muy bien, pero tu cuerpo no- le dijo y reanudo sus embestidas donde había notado el punto débil del joven mientras con su mano le masturbaba al ritmo de sus movimientos de cadera. El menor en respuesta recurrió a morder su antebrazo, para evitar gritar, tal vez gemir. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el jefe capo se extasió por primera vez con escuchar el gemido de la nube al eyacular antes que él, aunque podía continuar por mucho mas rato, y más veces, el rubio decidió terminar también, no es que quisiera lastimar realmente al que a partir de ese momento veía suyo, ya tendría más ocasiones para entrenar su cuerpo, así que se dejo venir dentro de la alondra, mientras le robaba un beso fugaz y se abrazaba a su torso.

El mayor se recostó a su lado para recuperar la respiración e intentar ver al joven en la oscuridad. Realmente quería verle, pero no le pareció apropiado encender la luz. Así que solo se quedo allí, le arropó con el kimono que le había quitado y le abrazó por la espalda, el joven se había girado hacia un lado, y, sorpresivamente, no le retiró el brazo. El jefe Cavallone se durmió sintiendo el calor de la persona a la que acaba de tener, esa a la que se haría adicto en poco tiempo y seria su futura obsesión.

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Abrió los ojos al despertar, por segunda ocasión en el día, esta vez en su despacho.

Se había quedado dormido pensando en Kyoya, últimamente no pensaba en nada más. Ya tenía algo de tiempo siendo consciente de que había perdido en su propio juego, esto, irónicamente, le hacía sentir feliz. Debió haberlo sabido desde el principio, debió haber sabido que cuando llegó ese día a Japón, hace cinco años, ya lo amaba, pero era tan idiota que no se había dado cuenta.

Llamaron a la puerta y rápidamente fingió estaba trabajando. El subordinado le informo varias cosas que Dino apenas escucho, seguía concentrado en sus recuerdos, solo asintió un par de ocasiones. El hombre de negro estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó algo y se lo dijo a su jefe, se despidió y se fue. Todavía no se terminaba de cerrar la puerta y el rubio capo ya se había levantado, había tomado las llaves de su auto y el látigo de un cajón, se dirigió casi corriendo al balcón de su despacho y apoyándose en su mano derecha saltó haciendo una limpia caída en la entrada de su mansión, apenas escucho los llamados de las mujeres que al verlo empezaron a gritar su nombre, solo les regaló una sonrisa y un saludo mientras corría hacia su auto, un Alfa Romeo blanco, entró y aceleró, tenía su destino fijo en la mansión Vongola... en Kyoya.

Un hombre entrado en edad, bigote y lentes negros, estaba parado en el balcón de su superior mientras le veía alejarse hacia la negra noche, sonreía ligeramente y tenía la mirada serena.

-Nosotros confiamos en usted, joven Cavallone… yo confío en usted – dijo en voz alta y se retiro hacia sus obligaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo IV.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reclamo o felicitación estoy, hasta el quinto...**


	5. Amor, en rojo tormenta

**¡Hola!,** me alegro estar por aqui, les dejo el quinto de la serie, un gran saludo y agradezco su compañía...

**Disclaimer:** KHR, y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo V: Amor, en rojo tormenta<strong>_

Se hallaba sentado en una solitaria barra sin ninguna otra compañía más que su trago Negroni y sus inseparables Yesmoke. No había alma cerca de él, ya fuera porque era tan conocido, tanto por su cargo como por su carácter que la mayoría de las personas procuraban estar lo más lejos posible de su persona; o tal vez, era porque el bar _"Desideri Segreti" _era visto como uno de los mas exclusivos y discretos lugares en la ciudad de Sicilia, Italia.

Se había quitado el saco y llevaba la camisa roja de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos, la corbata seguramente se había quedado en el coche, sentía que le asfixiaba. Tenía la apariencia ligeramente desaliñada, los ojos cerrados, la mano derecha sobre su frente recargado el codo sobre la barra, cualquiera hubiese adivinado que el Guardián Vongola de la Tormenta no se hallaba en horas de trabajo.

Aun así, su apariencia no podía importarle menos, pobre del alma que osara parársele cerca y echarle bronca, descargaría toda su frustración y enojo en ella. Por un momento había pensado en dirigirse a un lado apartado de la playa y hacer explotar todo a su alrededor para haber si así, se pudiera liberar toda la tensión, toda la desesperación, toda la ira en él, esa que le estaba lacerando el alma. Pero trató de recapacitar y pensó que esa ya no era una conducta aceptable, la Mano derecha del Decimo Jefe Vongola haciendo semejantes teatros, no era admisible, tal vez todavía hace diez años, cuanto era joven, idiota, y se dejaba llevar por su carácter explosivo e instintos, ahora ya no, ya no podía, se supone ya no debía.

Así que después de dar vueltas y vueltas en el auto hasta que logró ver la luz del amanecer en el horizonte, optó por llegar a ese lugar, emborracharse (disimuladamente) y desgarrarse los sesos pensando, intentando asimilar de alguna forma todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Unas 10 horas de vermouth y gin mas el n elevado al infinito en cigarrillos habían sido sus testigos silenciosos en la tormenta (valga la redundancia) que en ese momento arrasaba su interior.

Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada silencio desde que había entrado al despacho de su jefe se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su mente como una película de terror hecha especialmente a su medida. Las ultimas expresiones del Decimo se habían quedado grabadas con fuego en su memoria, un fuego que el mismo provoco, alimento e hizo estallar en el rostro al castaño, provocándole un evidente y desgarrador dolor.

¿Por qué?, repetía en su mente ¿Por qué?, si ya lo sabías ¿Por qué? No es que le hubiera dicho algo totalmente nuevo. ¿Porque había reaccionado así?, no tenía el derecho ni el lugar para interferir en cuestiones tan personales de su jefe, eran amigos, si, y siempre lo serian, era su guardián y mano derecha y por lo tanto estaría siempre a su lado apoyándolo, en las buenas y en las malas (otra vez se supone), como había aprendido y apreciado a lo largo de esos años. Entonces ¿Por qué? sentía esa furia, esos deseos de arrasar con todo y reducirlo a cenizas, ¿Por qué en un momento de debilidad dejo salir su frustración maquillada y empeoro las cosas?, todo iba bien, de alguna manera, si ignoraba las expresiones de tristeza y soledad que a veces se apoderaban del Decimo, si ignoraba el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo al tener algo que consideraba sagrado e inalcanzable.

Estaba furioso, estaba harto de esa ansiedad, de esa sensación de que algo faltaba en su ser, de que aunque pareciera que todo estaba bien en realidad no lo estaba, que hacía falta ese pequeño detalle que le cambiaba el sentido a todo, estaba enojado por desear mas, por la voz en su mente de que no era suficiente, siempre pensó que consumarse como la mano derecha del Decimo iba a ser la cúspide de su vida, el máximo logro y por lo tanto la felicidad encontrada. Y ahora, sentado allí remplazando la sangre por alcohol en sus venas se daba cuenta de que no, al final eso no era suficiente.

Deseaba llenarse de pólvora la boca y prenderle fuego con su cigarro al recordar las palabras hirientes que le dijo al Decimo, palabras que fueron resultado de su estupidez al soltar un poco de su egoísmo disfrazado de mesura y moral.

"_aunque me gustaría no dejara que se hiciera público"_

Sabia la verdadera razón de esas palabras, no era el afán de proteger la reputación del Decimo Vongola, era porque quería que esa parte de Tsuna fuera un intimo secreto entre ellos dos, uno que les haría todavía más unidos, lo pondría más cerca de los demás.

Aun así, le salió el tiro por la culata y como resultado de su infantil deseo escucho el detonante de toda su frustración, la ansiedad contenida había sido la pólvora y la confesión del Decimo, inesperada y sincera había sido la chispa:

_No es que me gusten los hombres en general… es… ¡que la persona que me gusta es un hombre!_

Fue una bomba, ¿eso quería decir que _amaba_ a alguien?

De ahí todo se puso negro, todo perdió sentido y lógica. Solo sintió como algo que emanaba desde el fondo subía en color rojo y potencia. Exploto, y toda la fuerza de choque se la lanzo al joven que indefenso se encontraba frente a él. Le había dado su confianza, su intimidad, le habia mostrado su debilidad y él, en el egoísmo y la incomprensión le restregó en la cara un coraje que aun ahora no terminaba de entender.

No quería escuchar nada mas, no le permitió hablar más, no antes de que le dijera las palabras más crueles y tajantes que aparecieran en su mente. Quería desquitarse de algún modo, de repente quiso lastimarle, quiso ser grosero y rebajarle. -¿Por qué?- se preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿con que derecho?.-

-No comprendo lo que siento- dejo escapar en suaves palabras mientras recargaba ambos brazos en la barra de fina madera y tapaba su rostro, sintió por un momento que cerró sus ojos.

-¿Gokudera?- dijo una voz tímida detrás de él. El aludido levanto su rostro y giro la cabeza, molesto con quien se atreviera a perturbarle.

-¿Chrome?- alcanzo a decir a la chica de pequeña estatura, piel pálida, cabellos azules y largos hasta los hombros, todo contrastado con un gran parche negro situado en su ojo derecho. Se sorprendió un poco, la joven era a la última persona que considero poder encontrarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás sola?- dijo el albino mirando a los lados.

-Mmm no, bueno estoy esperando Mukuro. Gokudera ¿te sientes bien?, te ves un poco rojo.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo calor- dijo dándole el último trago a su vaso y pidiendo uno más.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo notando que la chica no se retiraba.

-Um, ¿puedo quedarme contigo hasta que llegue Mukuro?, no me siento muy bien en estos lugares, las personas me miran.- dijo la guardiana de la niebla sonrojándose un poco y viendo a su alrededor.

-Hazlo si gustas, aunque ya deberías estar acostumbrada a eso, la gente sabe quién eres, te guste o no – le contesto, recordando que el Decimo siempre le decía que había que ser amables y atentos con los demás, aunque uno no quisiera o se sintiera incomodo.

La chica de 23 años se sentó a su lado y le ofrecieron una bebida, ella no supo ni que contestar.

-Solo dele algo sin alcohol- dijo una tormenta molesta por la compañía.

Le sirvieron un coctel San Francisco (según el bartender), y la joven lo miro con suspicacia, le empezó a dar minúsculos sorbos y Gokudera pensó que a ese ritmo tardaría el resto del día en acabárselo.

-¿Por qué no estás en la mansión?- le pregunto a la chica para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Mmm, bueno, Mukuro llegó con Ken y Chikusa anoche y yo los quiero ver, y dijeron que pasarían por mi…- le dijo con expresión de regañada.

-¿Te vas a ir con ellos de nuevo? apenas llevas pocos días aquí. No puedes estar yendo y viendo a tu antojo ¿sabes? El decimo podría necesitarte. – le dijo el albino, con su habitual arruga entre las cejas.

-Si el Jefe me necesitara yo estaré allí, junto con Mukuro, estoy segura que el jefe lo sabe. – le dijo la chica, con una voz muy tenue, pero una extrañamente firme mirada en su ojo izquierdo.

-y bueno, mmm tu tampoco estas allí, ni en operaciones, ¿también te estás escapando?- dijo la joven niebla sin ninguna maldad aparente en su rostro.

-¿Cómo? No me compares contigo que vas y vienes cambiando entre el Decimo y Mukuro a tu antojo, mi lealtad siempre estará con el decimo. – dijo el mayor con la ligera sensación de culpa al saber que por al menos ese día si se estaba escapando.

-Yo también le soy leal al Jefe-

-No mientas, ¿entonces porque casi siempre te la pasas con Mukuro quien sabe dónde y solo cuando él te deja regresas a la mansión? Regresas porque te conviene- el alcohol no le ayudaba a controlar su carácter, así que dejó el nuevo trago sin tocar y se concentro en su cigarrillo.

-También le soy leal a Mukuro- dijo la chica sin inmutarse, ignorando el ataque.

-¿Cómo puedes estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo?, eso es una estupidez, solo es una Chrome, entiéndelo. Que el Decimo lo haya pasado por alto todo este tiempo es otra cosa, pero a mí no me engañas. –

-El Jefe sabe cómo me siento, él lo sabe y lo comprende, lo veo en sus ojos cuando me ve.-

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?, es solo que el Decimo prefiere no buscar pelea con sus guardianes-

Miró a Gokudera como si le sorprendiera la respuesta del mayor.

-Creí que entendías mejor al Jefe, que por eso estabas a su lado siempre. – le dijo otra vez sin maldad, como si dijera lo primero que se le viniera a la mente y no distinguiera entre si hablaba o lo pensaba.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo!, soy su mano derecha, no hay nada que no sepa de él-

-Entonces sabrías de lo que estoy hablando, como el Jefe. –

-¡Entonces explícamelo!, ¿Qué es eso que él sabe y yo no?-

-Ah, yo….- la joven bajo la mirada ligeramente ruborizada y empezó a jugar con su vaso.

-Te digo que me lo expliques Chrome. –

-Sabrías que puedes ser leal a dos personas distintas, en distintas maneras.-

-¿Qué?, no me vengas con eso otra vez, ya te dije que o es una o es otra, sino eres una hipócrita.- le contesto el albino tajantemente.

-El Jefe se sentiría triste de escucharte decir eso-

El mayor no contesto, solo se limito a guardar silencio. Ahora venia la chica a decirle que no comprendía al Decimo, lo único que le faltaba. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Sabes Gokudera, al principio tenía miedo, me sentía sola y separada de todos ustedes. Sentía que no tenía derecho de estar cerca, alguien como yo. Solo pensaba en Mukuro, y cuando por fin podría verle en persona. Pero poco a poco conocí al Jefe, y él, él es como el cielo, es cálido y amable, reúne a todos a su alrededor. Se preocupó desde el principio por mí, cuando nadie además de Mukuro lo había hecho. Su apoyo siempre fue incondicional y me animó a seguir adelante, a hacerme más fuerte para proteger aquello que aprendí a apreciar, la compañía de todos ustedes. Me enseñó, que todos podemos tener amigos, no importa como seamos o el pasado que tengamos. Me dio su amistad incondicional y entendí que lo que más le importa es que estemos todos bien, que tengamos la oportunidad de buscar nuestra felicidad. –

Gokudera no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido de la sinceridad de la chica, y su expresión al hablar de su Jefe, era una de extrema ternura.

-Por eso, yo siempre estaré allí para el Jefe. Cuando el necesite mi fuerza, por poca que sea se la daré, porque sé que no la querrá para sí mismo, sino para proteger algo, a alguien, a todos. Y a cambio, nos dará esa sonrisa sincera, esa cálida mirada y dirá gracias y nos reiremos todos juntos, como antes; y yo seré feliz, porque abre ayudado a proteger a mis amigos, a mi familia.

Silencio, en el que solo se escuchaban las voces en tono bajo de las personas que estaban al otro lado del bar.

-Entonces solo le eres leal al Decimo.- sentencio el albino.

-Sí, le soy leal y tendrá mi respeto y apoyo por siempre. Pero no es el único. – Dijo sonriendo un poco la joven mujer.

Silencio otra vez.

-Yo, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Debería de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero Mukuro apareció de la nada y me salvo, ¿Por qué?, para utilizar mi cuerpo seguramente, al menos creo esa fue su intención inicial. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo pude ver a través de toda esa fachada que muestra a los demás, pude apreciar que también tiene sentimientos en su corazón, que es capaz de guardar aprecio por los demás, porque siempre se preocupa a su manera por Ken, Chikusa, y por mí. El nos vio, cuando nadie más nos veía, cuando nosotros mismos nos considerábamos muertos. Es por eso que nosotros siempre buscamos la manera de estar a su lado, es una persona muy solitaria. Se ganó con el paso de los años un lugar especial dentro de mí.

-Ahora que el Jefe le concedió la libertad condicional por su apoyo en las peleas pasadas se la pasa viajando todo lo que puede, aprendiendo, entrenando, investigando, haciéndose mas fuerte, cuidando desde lejos a la persona que ambos respetamos, aunque no lo admita.- termino la chica, hablando suavemente y con ojos soñadores-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Gokudera, ¡comprendo un poco al Jefe cuando se desespera contigo! – dijo sonriendo la chica niebla.

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¡te digo que si quieres que entienda tu punto seas un poco más clara!-

-Mmmm, como lo digo, supongo que tu y yo compartimos nuestra visión del Jefe, al igual que los demás, el es una persona que nos deja saber que pertenecemos a algún lugar, que ha creado un lugar para nosotros al cual regresar, por el que vale la pena luchar, digno de defender, aquel donde podemos estar todos juntos, como amigos, – dijo la chica en una reflexión hablada.

-Sí, eso es correcto, creo que todos lo vemos así de alguna forma, incluso Hibari y Mukuro supongo-

-Bueno, hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo... pero, para seguir, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo tímidamente…

-Dime, supongo…

-¿Hay alguien además del Jefe por el que darías tu vida? Una persona con la que desees estar en todo momento y te haga completamente feliz, una en la que pienses todo el tiempo y cuando lo hagas te haga sonreír…- preguntó seriamente y pareció querer decir mas pero mejor se detuvo al ver que el albino casi se atraganta con el humo del cigarrillo.

-¿Qué dijiste?, por supuesto que no… ¡solo vivo para él!... – le dijo una sorprendida tormenta por las palabras algo extremistas de la chica.

-Ah, ya veo…- y solo se limito a dar otro sorbo a su bebida.

-No importa como lo digas mi querida Chrome, éste bestia no lo entenderá, para eso tendrías que abrirle la cabeza y metérselo a golpes, ah espera si podemos, con ilusiones claro – dijo una voz maliciosa detrás de ellos. Chrome casi se ahoga con la bebida y el albino giro rápidamente viendo con bronca al que había llegado.

Mukuro estaba parado detrás, quien sabe desde cuando, sonriendo como si la ocasión le pareciera en extremo divertida.

-Mi Chrome mira lo que te has hecho, mmm mala niña, déjame que te ayude. – dijo el mayor de los tres, tomo a la chica por atrás con el brazo izquierdo y la pego a su cuerpo, mientras que con la mano derecha le limpiaba las gotas de coctel que se habían derramado por su cuello y pecho. Lo hizo lentamente, con delicadeza subiendo sus dedos hasta los labios de la chica. Esta por su parte abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizo totalmente poniéndose nerviosa.

Gokudera se quedo viendo y hasta se le olvido la grosería que le iba a decir al guardián niebla. Cuando se recupero de la ligera impresión por fin abrió la boca.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí cabeza de piña?- le dijo recuperando la postura.

-¿Qué acaso eres idiota?, he venido a recoger a mi Chrome por supuesto, después de todo esta fue mala idea, en los lugares públicos puedes encontrarte a cualquier basura. – le dijo burlonamente sin soltar a la joven.

-Es lo mismo que digo yo, pensé que eran más selectivos al dejar entrar gente a este lugar, veo que los estándares han bajado. – se defendió el albino.

-Ja, da gracias a que no tengo tiempo para enseñarte una lección, como sea, nos vamos Chrome, los chicos nos están esperando, no quisieron entrar. – Tomo a la joven de la mano y la jalo para irse, pero la joven se resistió un poco mirando a Gokudera-

-No te preocupes Chrome la gente idiota siempre será idiota.- ella lo miro con un poco de reproche en los ojos, - mi pequeña, tu siempre tan linda, déjame ver, ¡ah ya se!- dijo el alto guardián. Asi, como estaban de pie junto a albino, tomo al chica en sus brazos, le levanto el mentón con su mano y le susurro suavemente viéndola a los ojos –¿así que te hago completamente feliz?- y la besó tiernamente. Poco a poco fue profundizando el beso y sosteniéndola con más fuerza. Primero la expresión de la joven fue de sorpresa, luego de pena, pero al final también se aferro a los hombros del de cabellos largos y le correspondió el beso, ruborizándose al máximo. Por fin después de algunos minutos en que parecieron muy concentrados en lo que hacían el mayor se separó suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente a la joven mujer para después abrazarla y ocultarle el rostro en su pecho, para que nadie viera la expresión que había quedado en la chica.

-Si no lo entiendes con esto, tormenta, entonces ya ni lo intentes, la diferencia de sentimientos que tiene mi pequeña Chrome entre el Vongola y yo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tengo que ir a atender un asunto urgente. – dijo concluyendo y se alejo sonriendo con malicia sin soltar a la joven niebla. Gokudera pudo ver como Chrome buscaba la mano de su mayor y la apretaba fuertemente.

Se quedo un poco en shock, así que los guardianes de la niebla tenían _ese_ tipo de relación. ¿Acaso era eso lo que había tratado de decirle la chica?, ¿esa era la razón por la que aceptaba al Decimo como su jefe pero también pertenecía al lado del imbécil de Mukuro?, ella… ¿lo amaba?

Curiosamente lo que Chrome había tratado decirle con palabras por un largo rato, Mukuro se lo había hecho entender con un solo acto. Ella decía serle fiel a ambos hombres pero en realidad solo le era fiel al Decimo y amaba al cabeza de piña. Se encontraba dividida y eso lo sabía y lo aceptaba serenamente, y por lo que le dijo la joven el decimo también se había dado cuenta, y esa podría ser la razón por la que le permitía irse y venir en cualquier momento, siempre era bien recibida, el joven tormenta sabía que su superior tenía tan gran corazón que nunca juzgaría o reprocharía actos provenientes de cosas como el amor.

-Amor ¿eh?,- dijo en voz baja. Por alguna razón esa palabra le dolía.

Usando la forma en que lo aplicaba Chrome, si pensaba en alguien que le hubiera dado un hogar, una familia, que le hubiera enseñado el valor de la amistad y el de pelear por algo que uno desee defender, la primera (y la única) persona que se le venía a la mente era el Decimo.

Si pensaba en alguien que (según las palabras de la chica) le hiciera desear estar a su lado en todo momento además de hacerle completamente feliz, una en la que pensara todo el tiempo y le hiciera sonreír sinceramente, una que causara en su persona un efecto como el que causo Mukuro en Chrome, lógicamente no pensaría en nadie porque….

Se quedo totalmente quieto y se le cayó el cigarrillo de la mano. En realidad si había alguien. En realidad era la misma persona… -el decimo- dijo en voz baja.

Sintió de repente nauseas y se tapó la boca pero no fue suficiente, así que se paró, fue a los sanitarios y devolvió algo con un horrendo gusto a vermouth y gin. Terminó y fue a los lavabos, se lavo el rostro con agua fría y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía fatal, seguramente por eso Chrome había insistido en quedarse con él. Estaba pasmado por el pensamiento que recién había tenido en la barra, si era cierto lo que le habia dicho Chrome, y ella amaba a Mukuro en la forma que le dijo (y le mostro al besarle frente a él), entonces él, al pensar en la misma forma del Decimo y también admitía haber deseado besarle de la misma forma gentil y apasionada mientras estaban en la cama, entonces lo que sentía y no podía describir era … amor.

-Estoy enamorado del Decimo- se dijo en voz alta a sí mismo, como si sus oídos necesitaran escucharlo para creerlo. – Estoy enamorado de… Tsuna. –

Al decir esas palabras sintió que su corazón se acelero y un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, tal vez fue el haber devuelto gran parte del alcohol, tal vez no. Se quedo un momento inmóvil hasta que su cerebro terminara de procesar la revelación, y , de la nada empezó a reír a carcajadas, rio tanto que le dolió el estomago, tuvo que recargarse en la pared y salieron lagrimas de sus ojos, reía como hacía mucho no lo hacía, desde los tiempos que asistía a la escuela en Nanimori, con todos sus amigos… con el Decimo.

Gokudera Hayato reía, como sentía sonreír también a su corazón. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota y no notarlo antes?. Era por eso que estaba tan colérico la noche anterior, al recordar eso se calló de repente y abrió sus ojos como teniendo la tercera gran revelación en su vida (la primera fue conocer al Decimo y la segunda enterarse de que lo amaba), era por eso, por eso no soporto las palabras del decimo, estaba celoso, total y enfermamente celoso.

Eso lo explicaba todo, su explosiva reacción no era normal si veía la confesión del Decimo como su mano derecha, tampoco lo era tanto si la veía como su amigo, pero como una persona enamorada del Decimo, la reacción que tuvo era perfectamente normal, conociendo su carácter claro.

La tormenta estaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas de cómo podría pedir perdón a su superior, ahora más que nunca necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él, estar cerca, hacerle saber de una manera sutil sus sentimientos, porque tal vez hubiera permitido perder al amor de su vida con una mujer, una que su Decimo amara claro; pero perderlo contra otro hombre, eso no, haría cualquier cosa, incluso sería capaz de matar al imbécil si fuera necesario, pero nunca permitiría que otro le tuviera, sobre su cadáver.

Regresando a la barra y arreglando su ropa estaba ideando hasta la cosa más inverosímil para efectuar su misión cuando, de repente se celular sonó y lo ignoro olímpicamente, seguramente eran los idiotas de los subordinados que habían tenido algún problema o algo, volvió a sonar, lo volvió a ignorar, fue en la tercera ocasión que sonó hasta que agarro el móvil con la firme intención de insultar vía telefónica al que lo estuviera molestando, cuando, notó no era una llamada, sino un mensaje, abrió el celular y leyó.

El bartender en turno se sorprendió cuando, el guardián Vongola frente a él pareció quedarse inmóvil un segundo con su celular en la mano, y de la nada sacó a toda velocidad su cartera, casi le tira en la cara un fajo de billetes y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pudo ver desde la ventana como subía a un envidiable Exelero negro y acelerando impresionantemente desapareció, todo un menos de un minuto.

Lo que el joven que atendía la barra no pudo ver desde su lugar fue el mensaje que la tormenta había recibido con tanta insistencia…

"_Le solicitamos por favor se presente de inmediato en la mansión Vongola, el Decimo Jefe solicita su presencia"._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo V.<strong>

¡Les agradezco me dejen saber sus comentarios y opiniones!, muchas gracias, hasta el sexto...

Saludos


	6. Hasta el hartazgo

**Hola!,** creo que se dice mas vale tarde que nunca, de ninguna manera dejaria esto asi. Como notas me gustaria agregar un pequeño cronograma para que tenga mas sentido la historia, hablando de tiempos. A falta de una forma mejor lo pongo asi:

Capitulo I: Detras de la puerta - un lunes

Capitulo II: Las primeras de la noche - el transcurso del dia martes

Capitulo III: En los ojos miel del cielo - el martes en la noche

Capitulo IV: El mejor y mas fuerte - El mismo martes,

Capitulo V: Amor en rojo tormenta - en el transcurso del dia miercoles

Capitulo VI: Hasta el hartazgo - el miercoles tambien.

Los que se sobreponen es porque están desde perspectivas diferentes. Bueno, espero no haber dejado peor el asunto. Ahora sin mas pasamos a lo importante.

**Disclaimer:** KHR, y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo VI: Hasta el hartazgo<span>**_

Estaba sentado en su escritorio. En la mesita de junto estaba el desayuno, sin tocar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, sentía que la luz le lastimaría los ojos. El silencio reinaba el despacho en cuestión. El jefe estaba y no estaba, no quería saber nada del mundo, quería que el mundo se olvidara de él. Aun así sabia su lugar y se había levantado de la cama, se había bañado, vestido y mientras lo hacía, noto marcas moradas en su cuerpo, la evidencia irrefutable de que toda su memoria del día anterior era correcta. El dolor de los golpes prevalecia, físicos y emocionales, para su pesar.

Un llamado en la puerta lo saco de sus lamentos y dijo –pase-, sabía con certeza que no sería la Tormenta. En su lugar, otro de sus guardianes entro, el autor de su dolor físico.

-Estoy ligeramente impresionado de que te hayas levantado el día de hoy, Vongola, estuve a punto de dirigirme directamente a tus privados. – le dijo la nube, con burla y saña en la voz.

-Aunque lo hubieras hecho, no estás en la lista de personas autorizadas Hibari, buenos días- le contesto indiferentemente el menor.

-Dejémonos de rodeos, me debes una explicación por lo de anoche.- comento más seriamente la alondra.

-No hay nada que explicar Hibari, al menos nada que te interese, déjame solo por favor- seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

-Vuelve a decir eso y esta vez no podrás levantarte del golpe que te daré, herbívoro inútil- le amenazo la nube, con toda la expresión de estar hablando en serio.

Tsuna vio a los ojos de su guardián, había en ellos ¿preocupación?, o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado psicológicamente como para intuir correctamente eso que movía a su guardián a presentarse frente a él, en la mañana después del pequeño encuentro nocturno, donde había terminado con un grandes moretones en el cuello y abdominales, todo por su carácter débil.

-Te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento de anoche, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, te prometo no se volverá a repetir, por eso, por favor olvida lo sucedido. – le dijo al pelinegro, el cual solo lo miro indescifrable.

-Algo me dice que no fue el alcohol lo que te puso así Vongola, aceptare olvidarlo, con la condición de que me digas porque-

Tsuna guardo silencio, sabía que si decía alguna mentira no sonaría muy convincente ya que no se le daba mentir y su poco paciente guardián se daría cuenta, lo que terminaría en algo parecido a la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que ahora su guardián si le golpearía seriamente.

Opción 2, hizo una rápida evaluación. De todas las personas en Italia las únicas que sentía de su personal confianza, además de Reborn, eran las que habían venido con él de Japón. Pero aun entre ellas había un límite en los temas que podía tratar con cada una, precisamente por las singularidades de su relación. En temas cotidianos no había problema, pero si pensaba en los de índole íntimos era donde venia el detalle. Lambo (que ahora era un adolescente en la escuela) estaba automáticamente descartado, Chrome, hasta la fecha no había podido tener una conversación decente con la chica, Mukuro, por dios no, era como darle armas para usarlas en su contra cuando se le diera la gana, Sasagawa, terminaría extremadamente confundido, Gokudera, descartado (por razones obvias), Reborn, le dispararía sin dudar por andar pensando en tonterías y no en el bienestar de la familia.

De los dos restantes, Yamamoto, que era su más viejo amigo se encontraba fuera en una misión con los Varia y no tenia fecha fija de regreso. Eso le dejaba a Hibari, ciertamente era intimidante, y daba miedo, y la verdad la palabra miedo se quedaba corta además del hecho que la mitad del tiempo trataba de molerle a golpes, pero tratando de ser objetivos (y dejando fuera el miedo) su carácter se prestaba para esa tipo de ocasión, era analítico, objetivo, frío, con un punto de vista imparcial, decía sus opiniones sin ninguna mesura y estaba seguro no iría por allí contándole nada a nadie. Estaba decidido, lo intentaría, no es que tuviera mucho que perder, la necesidad de sacar lo que le atormentaba lo estaba matando.

-Te lo diré Hibari, ¿pero te puedo pedir un favor?, prométeme que guardaras el secreto– le dijo Tsuna a la nube con una expresión triste.

-Soy todo oídos- contesto secamente la alondra, y pareció acomodarse en su lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Yo, no se por dónde empezar, digo para que…- empezó Tsuna poniéndose un poco nervioso y entrelazando sus manos.

-Empieza por el principio, obviamente. –

-Ah, si hago eso puede que me tarde un poco.- le contesto Tsuna viendo a su guardián como si temiera quitarle su tiempo.

-No importa, solo empieza a hablar ya-

El castaño vio que el exdiciplinario estaba extrañamente dispuesto a escuchar y agradeció ese gesto. Así que se recargo en su silla, respiro profundamente y trato de relajarse, asemejando una escena de un psicólogo y su paciente.

Cerró sus ojos, y en voz alta relato los recuerdos de una fría noche allí misma en Italia, hace dos años.

* * *

><p><em>-Recuerdos-<em>

Estaba bajando de su auto pues acababa de zafarse quién sabe como de una reunión, que su guardián Tormenta se percatara de su incomodidad y amenazara con la mirada a los otros presentes para que se disculparan y se retiraran temprano sin duda había ayudado, últimamente el joven de ojos verdes siempre estaba a su lado, a sol y sombra, acompañándolo y apoyándolo, siendo su escudo, compañero y amigo. Se sentía terriblemente feliz y agradecido por ello, pues había dudado de que lograra ejercer bien su puesto después del repentino anuncio de Reborn de retirarse a actividades más tranquilas, noticia que sorprendió a todos.

Aun así, iba radiante de felicidad, pues esa noche se había logrado por fin que todos se reunieran con la excusa de celebrar su cumpleaños. Llevaba un gran abrigo negro (color de la mafia) y una bufanda a juego, al bajarse esta se cayó y Gokudera rápidamente la levanto y se la acomodo nuevamente, sin decir nada. Esta clase de gestos al parecer los hacía inconscientemente y no notaba el rubor que el castaño sentía acumularse en sus mejillas, a esas fechas ya lo sospechaba.

Rápidamente se dirigió al tercer piso donde se encontraban los dormitorios, comedor, sala de estar y biblioteca (nunca usada) de los guardianes del Jefe en activo. Allí, para su inmensa alegría ya estaban todos sus amigos, o al menos la mayoría. Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Lambo, I-pin, Chrome, Bianchi, Futa, Dino, Reborn, Fong (que andaba por la ciudad al parecer) Hibari e incluso Mukuro. Sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción.

-Decimo, este es mi regalo para usted- le dijo un sonriente Gokudera, - solo que Kyoko y Haru no pudieron asistir, ofrecí enviar por ellas pero están en periodo de exámenes me parece, me disculpo- dijo el joven quitando ligeramente la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Gokudera, te agradezco mucho esto, es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir- le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que salió de un feliz sentimiento y fue directo al comedor donde ya todos sin cantar un feliz cumpleaños si quiera empezaron a devorar el banquete agarrando todo lo que podían.

La noche fue tan normal como pudo haber sido, osea, un completo desastre. Sabía que reunir a todos sin un enemigo en común con quien pelear provocaba irremediablemente que se pelearan entre ellos. Las miradas asesinas, indirectas y otras más directas no tardaron en surgir. La comida los mantuvo ocupados un rato pero cuando ya no tuvieron en que ocupar sus manos y bocas empezó todo el jaleo que sabia sumaria unas cuantas facturas al gasto del mes, tal vez debería buscar descuentos con la empresa de mantenimiento o mandar a Gokudera a "negociar" precios, -oh dios- pensó, -¡ya estoy pensando como mafioso!-

Mientras de espantaba consigo mismo se había quedado sentado junto a Reborn, Fong, Dino y Bianchi quienes hablaban de futuras acciones de ciertas familias. Dino saco unas botellas de Dios sabe dónde y empezó a ofrecer una y otra vez teniendo siempre los vasos llenos, sinceramente Tsuna estaba tan contento que empezó a tomar sin parar pues no tenía nada que decir en la conversación que mantenían los otros. No teniendo nada que hacer además de beber se dedico como siempre a observar a sus amigos.

Pudo ver a Lambo robar el vaso de Gokudera y tomárselo en un instante ante la mirada acusadora de I-pin, a quien su maestro le dijo con la mirada que ni se atreviera a aceptar el trago. Cuando Gokudera se dio cuenta empezó a gritarle a Lambo y a seguirlo por todo el salón mientras este descaradamente le echaba toda la culpa al pobre de Futa a quien sabia no le gustaba el alcohol. Chrome, ruborizada como siempre cuando estaba ante el Mukuro real tomaba su trago a unos minisorbos mientras observaba a su mayor discutir como siempre con Hibari por algo relacionado a un yo soy mejor que tu sino ven y compruébalo.

Sasagawa había entrado a una competencia extremadamente loca con Yamamoto en donde cada uno debía tomarse un vaso entero de vodka de un solo trago hasta ver quien aguantaba más, la verdad si le daba curiosidad ver quien ganaría.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Lambo, que escapando de Gokudera al robarse por quinta vez su trago mientras le hacía señas obscenas chocó con la mesa donde estaban Sasagawa y Yamamoto tirándola y alterando a su ya tomado senpai quien se paro gritando que quien se haya atrevido a interrumpir su competencia se las vería con sus puños, en su intento de golpear a Lambo le dio un empujón a Hibari quien se termino de enojar, saco sus tonfas y empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra rozando a Chrome, esto no le gusto a Mukuro y en venganza hizo aparecer una ilusión donde estaban todos en traje de baño del color de su flama y se mofo de los pocos "atributos" de sus compañeros guardianes. Gokudera muy sonrojado saco una de sus bombas y se la lanzo, éste la rechazo y cayó en medio del comedor, explotó y lo que todavía era un gran pastel sin tocar término ensuciando a todos de chantillí y pan sabor café con licor.

Tsuna mas que enojado estaba aterrado de que alguien entrara y se imaginara lo peor al verlos a todos semidesnudos, medio borrachos y cubiertos de dulce, parecía una fiesta depravada y lujuriosa por donde quiera que le vieras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Reborn saco su arma y dio unos cuantos tiros llamando la atención de todos.

-No sabía que fueran tan buenos amigos que quisieran compartir el mismo funeral- dijo sin dejar de apuntar y con un aspecto bastante siniestro, por alguna razón la ilusión no quito su sombrero.

Eso por supuesto calmo los humos de los presentes y Mukuro quito la ilusión diciendo que ya no era tan divertido. Regresó la ropa pero no se fue el dulce y decidieron dar por terminada la fiesta para poder irse a cambiar, así que empezaron a desfilar para retirarse y darle abrazos de feliz cumpleaños, al menos algunos, lo que le dejo lleno de más dulce todavía.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido Gokudera comento que necesitaba hacer algo todavía y se quedo en el salón, así que se encamino a las escaleras para ir a su alcoba, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de su guardián en traje de baño y el alcohol no le estaba ayudando, definitivamente bebió mucho mas de lo normal. Iba caminando cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Chrome entreabierta y pensó que sería bueno preguntarle si se iría en esos días o estaría quedándose un poco más, para así poder encargarle ciertos asuntos. Iba acercándose cuando oyó un ruido extraño y se detuvo justo antes de tocar.

-Nhn… Mukuro, la puerta….- decía la joven con una voz bastante extraña.

-No importa, ya no hay nadie, además levante una ilusión, ¿no es más divertido así?- contesto el hombre con una ligera sonrisa en su tono.

-¿Ilusión?- pensó, pero él podía oír, es que acaso ¿podría ver?, se asomo por la abertura y lo comprobó, o Mukuro era un gran mentiroso o ahora veía con facilidad sobre las ilusiones de su guardián Niebla.

Cuando pensó en asomar sus ojos por la rendija entreabierta no esperaba ver lo que veía y se sintió estúpido por no haberlo sospechado. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida así que por eso vio con toda claridad a dos personas en la cama, una sobre otra, la de abajo estaba prácticamente desnuda y sabia esta vez no era una ilusión. Las manos del hombre recorrían descaradamente la piel de la chica mientras le susurraba bastante audiblemente…

-El dulce en tu piel desnuda es bastante provocador... me hacen querer saber como sabrá si lo como directo de ti…-

Lo que escucho y vio que le hacía a la chica mientras lo decía le hizo erizarse y abochornarse, trago saliva y se quito de inmediato antes de que pudieran verlo, por un momento pensó en cerrar la puerta pero eso era echarse de cabeza solito así que solo se alejo caminando apresuradamente, a cada paso que daba iba sintiendo el calor subir y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la escena anterior, se había excitado. Lo más preocupante de todo, era que sabía que no se sentía así por haber visto a la joven en ese estado, sino porque compartía la misma opinión que su guardián niebla mayor, el dulce sobre la piel desnuda era muy erótico, y él no dejaba de pensar en el oscuro chantillí sobre la piel blanca de su guardián tormenta.

Llego a sus habitaciones con mucho trabajo, el tiempo que tenía que esperar por las puertas de seguridad se le hizo una eternidad. Mientras caminaba apresuradamente sentía un ligero bulto entre las piernas cada vez más difícil de apaciguar y rogó porque nadie lo alcanzara o hablara. Llego a su destino a salvo, o al menos eso creyó. Rápidamente se fue hacia su cama y para su vergüenza personal desabrocho su pantalón para liberar un poco de presión, se quedo quieto un momento indeciso, esas cosas eran algo que no hacia con frecuencia porque simplemente no se le daban, pero en ese momento no lo podía resistir, sentía su pulso acelerado y la urgencia de su entrepierna de salir de su escondite, cada que cerraba los ojos veía las líneas del cuerpo de la tormenta, la piel siempre escondida, el hecho de que aunque Mukuro hubiera dicho lo contrario su guardián rojo estaba bien dotado, pues no había podido evitar que su mirada recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo durante el chiste de la niebla. Estaba apenado por tal actitud, pero esa imagen le estaba haciendo desear contacto con aquella fisionomía, recordó el tacto de sus manos cuando le ponía la bufanda y añoro ese toque en su parte baja.

Se recostó y puso las manos sobre su miembro sosteniéndolo sobre la ropa interior mientras pensaba en aquellos dedos blancos, largos y en la voz de su dueño, su voz cuando lo llamaba- _"decimo"-. _Era fuerte, decidida, amable, suave a su manera. El albino solo era amable con él y eso lo hacía sentirse respetado, admirado, acompañado, el problema era que ya llevaba un poco de tiempo dándose cuenta que ya quería algo más que eso, quería sentirse _amado _por su guardián.

Empezó a sentir espasmos difíciles de controlar, el alcohol en sus venas estaba haciendo de las suyas, estaba a punto de meter una mano para tocarse directamente cuando de detrás de la puerta se escucho la voz con la que fantaseaba, pero en esta ocasión no sintió placer, sino espanto.

-Decimo, ¿esta acostado ya?, le he traído sus presentes, los muy tacaños no dejaron muchos y me ha alcanzado un solo viaje para traerlos todos.- le dijo una atenta tormenta casi a gritos.

No contesto, es mas casi dejo de respirar para que su guardián se rindiera y se retirara al no recibir respuesta. Su segundo error de la noche, no tomo la precaución de taparse con algo. El albino abrió la puerta (sabia la contraseña) y entro silenciosamente cargado varios bultos, se fue directo a un sillón de piel color vino y dejo suavemente los paquetes, todo lo hizo sorprendentemente lento, o al menos así le pareció al joven jefe.

En el pánico de que a pesar de la oscuridad le viera, se giro y se puso en posición fetal en un intento de taparse. Esto no le paso inadvertido al albino.

-Decimo, ¿está despierto?, le he traído todo esto.

-Mu.. muchas gracias Gokudera, y..ya te puedes retirar para descan… descansar…- le sorprendió lo afectada de su voz, se estaba conteniendo demasiado.

-Decimo ¿se encuentra bien? Su voz esta rara, ¿le afecto el alcohol?, ya ve que usted no suele tomar más de un vaso. – Le digo acercándose en lugar de alejarse.

-Es… estoy bien, de veras… ya te puedes i…ir…- le insistió, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, necesitaba atenderse ya.

-Decimo suena raro- y para el pánico de Tsuna se paro al pie de la cama, - le pasa algo, no trate de engañarme, ¿esta mareado? ¿Tiene ganas de vomitar?, venga le ayudare a ir al lavabo- le dijo acercándose todavía más por un lado de la cama y se paro junto a él.

Tener al origen de su éxtasis hablándole a escasos 15 centímetros mientras se inclinaba para verle mejor le hizo sentir un placentero escalofrio que empezó en su pecho y termino en su parte baja, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente y que su corazón de acelerara en una dichosa mezcla de miedo y placer.

-Decimo, ¿esta temblando? ¿Acaso está enfermo?, déjeme revisarlo- le dijo el de ojos verdes mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de su superior, - ¡está ardiendo!, decimo, déjeme llevarlo a que lo revisen por favor- le dijo mas insistentemente y lo tomo del brazo intentando levantarlo.

-¡no!- casi le grito medio desesperado mientras se soltaba, - no, por fa… favor, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, ve…vete por favor, Gokudera- dijo la última palabra casi en un susurro, su respiración se acelero todavía más cuando sintió la mano de su guardián sobre la piel y ahora era audible.

-Decimo, ¿Qué le pasa?, si no se puede levantar mandare a traer a alguien – dijo el albino, saco su celular y marco rápidamente un numero. Apenas había dado un timbre cuando del pánico el castaño se levanto y le quito el celular de las manos, quedo de rodillas en la cama frente a su guardián.

Un momento de silencio gobernó la habitación. Uno en el que quiso que la bazuca de los diez años estuviera allí y le hiciera desaparecer durante 5 minutos, tiempo en el que podría haber ideado alguna manera de salir de esa situación.

Pudo notar como la mirada del ojiverde iba de sus ojos, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta su parte baja, viendo en todo su esplendor a su pantalón abierto, su ropa interior a medio bajar y la muy evidente erección que sobresalía descaradamente.

-Oh…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Ahora te d…das cuenta, por favor, Gokud…dera…vete… - ver la sorpresa en los ojos del otro joven le hicieron sentirse terriblemente avergonzado y estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para sentir el olor a dulce que desprendía hicieron que perdiera la fuerza en las piernas y cayo sentado en la cama, puso una mano sobre su erección para tratar de cubrir lo ya descubierto y se dejo acostar dándole la espalda a su guardián, su erección empezaba a ser dolorosa pues no hacía nada por ella. Creyó sinceramente que el joven albino se iría sin más. Tercer error de la noche.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió como subía a la cama, se le acercaba por la espalda y puso la mano izquierda sobre su miembro.

-Decimo, ¿necesita que le ayude?, se siente doloroso, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- le dijo suavemente en la oreja provocándole otro escalofrío.

-¿Q…que haces? Gokudera-, escondió el rostro en la almohada.

-Solo trato de ayudarle Decimo, como siempre, veo que está teniendo problemas- le contesto tranquilamente y se pego totalmente a su cuerpo, haciendo que el cuerpo del jefe se crispara ante el calor ajeno, ese en el que había estado pensando desde hacía ya rato.

-Solo deme permiso decimo, y le ayudare. No sienta pena, es algo totalmente normal para un hombre joven, ¿hace cosas como estas seguido?-

-¡Claro que no! – le contesto como si la pregunta fuera muy ofensiva y sintió sus mejillas mas rojas de lo que deberían.

-¿ha estado con alguien últimamente?-

-¿Con alguien?, como…

-Ya sabe, de esta forma-

-Por su pu..puesto que no, ¿Cómo podría?- sentir la mano de su guardian en su parte baja le estaba empezando a hacer perder el control, sin querer se movió un poco para hacer fricción con el cuerpo ajeno.

-Eso está mal, necesita desahogarse de vez en cuando. Si gusta puede apoyarse en mí, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Gokudera… no sabes lo que estás diciendo… -le contesto el castaño, sentir el calor de Gokudera, su tacto, su aliento, y la inexplicable disposición de este era una oferta demasiado tentadora, tan deseada, tan perturbadora, puesto que oír a su guardián decir eso sin saber que él era la causa misma de ese éxtasis le hacía sentir culpable; oírla justo después de haberse dado cuenta de la atracción que sentía por la tormenta era un juego ruin del destino, aun mas sabiendo que no podía sentir eso, menos por el guardian.

En ese momento sintió como lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó boca arriba en la cama, quedando en cuatro justo encima.

-Si lo sé, Decimo- su rostro lucia extrañamente serio y había un brillo raro en su mirada.

-No, yo…. – se tapo el rostro con el brazo incapaz de seguir hablando, lo tenía prácticamente encima, su intimidad lamento que la tormenta le haya abandonado, quería mas contacto, mas movimiento, mas calor; pero sabía que no debía, sabía que eso no iba a llegar a nada bueno, su intuición no solía fallar.

-Decimo…- tomo su mano y la acerco a sí mismo, Tsuna por un momento pensó que la besaría y se sonrojo pero su guardian no lo hizo, solo se quedo así. – no tiene porque preocuparse, esto nunca paso, esta noche no existirá en mi memoria ni en la suya, si eso le tiene más tranquilo, lo olvidare a cambio de que usted también lo olvide y jamás me oirá decir una palabra al respecto, ya verá que en la mañana todo será normal, tengo mucha experiencia en esto… le hare sentir muy bien… se lo prometo- termino de decir suavemente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Por alguna razón Tsuna sintió que algo se perdió en ese momento, comprendió que esa situación estaba siendo interpretada de manera distinta por ambos y eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Después de todo solo iba a ser físico, al parecer, y eso, su mente le decía, era lo mejor para los dos. Si su cuerpo no hubiera estado tan caliente, tan alterado por los deseos carnales, tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera derramado alguna lagrima.

Si eso iba a ser así, entonces que así fuera. Se acomodo mejor sobre las almohadas mientras que con la mano libre toco su exigente erección para provocarse ligero placer y darse un poco de valor.

-Entonces, bajo esos términos, Gokudera…. hazme sentir bien- le dijo cerrando sus ojos y apretando la mano de su guardián.

-Sí, decimo- le oyó decir como siempre lo hacía al obedecer cualquier otro comando.

_-Fin de los recuerdos-_

* * *

><p>Se quedo callado un largo momento, sentía la boca seca pero no sabía si era por haber hablado tanto o por haber llamado a su memoria una noche que ahora daría lo que fuera porque nunca hubiera pasado. Recordó de repente que no estaba solo y abrió los ojos creyendo que Hibari seguramente se había ido sin que se diese cuenta. Se equivoco, el mayor seguía sentado exactamente de la misma forma, con la misma expresión, pero con la mirada ligeramente distinta.<p>

Ninguno de los dos hablo por un lago rato. Fue la alondra el primero que rompió el silencio.

-Y resulto, que al igual que la niebla, la tormenta también mintió- digo rápida y sagazmente.

Tsuna se quedo totalmente quieto viéndolo a los ojos, esos fríos ojos negros comprendieron a la perfección. Sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si, Hibari. En la mañana siguiente nada fue normal, al menos no para mí. Fue la primera vez que sentí la soledad de entregarte a alguien que sabes no siente nada por ti. Al despertar y ver la habitación vacía, sin rastro de él, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, de la manera más estúpida e ingenua que puede haber. – termino, sintiendo una ligera lagrima salir de uno de sus ojos miel.

Hibari no respondió ya, solo se levanto y sirvió dos tragos del minibar a un lado del despacho. Le puso uno al menor enfrente sin preguntar si quiera.

-Tómatelo- solo dijo.

-¿Alcohol?, no creo que sea muy recomendable- le dijo abriendo apenas la boca y con sus ojos ligeramente rojos.

-Te aseguro funciona mejor que los golpes, al menos para estas cosas- le respondió viperinamente.

Tsuna sintió la indirecta y tomo el vaso dándole un gran trago. Ciertamente el calor en su garganta era acogedor y le tranquilizo un poco. Se relajo y guardo silencio. Otro rato sin palabras.

-No me vas a decir que eso es todo, Vongola- volvió a interrumpir Hibari.

-No, no lo es- se limito a contestar el menor con una ligera sonrisa dolorosa en el rostro.

-Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?, continua- le ordeno el de cabellos negros.

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco de que siguiera tan dispuesto a escuchar, pero si había tolerado tan bien lo anterior entonces pensó que podía continuar.

-En resumen lo que paso una vez, no paso solo dos veces, sino cinco. Y cada vez solo sirvió para reafirmar y hacer más grande lo que sentí desde la primera. Soledad, desesperanza, vergüenza, miedo… amor. – dijo mientras sus ojos castaños se perdían en algún lugar.

-Paso el tiempo y me acostumbre a verle desde la distancia, a desviar la mirada. Me esforcé todavía más en este puesto y puse todo de mi para no necesitar tenerle siempre a mi lado, mientras al mismo tiempo me convertía en el Jefe del cual pudiera sentirse orgulloso y tener todavía más su admiración y respeto. –

-Mataste dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo el otro

-Supongo es una forma de verlo, si. Irónicamente mi miedo me hizo mas fuerte, en cierta forma. – dijo Tsuna para darle después un buen trago a su vaso acabándose la bebida.

Hibari se paró de nuevo y sirvió la segunda ronda. – Deberías tener sake- le dijo en un comentario rápido. Puso otra vez los vasos y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

-Entonces lo de anoche fue porque… ¿Te confesaste?- dijo rompiendo el silencio por tercera vez.

-¿Eh?, bueno si, digo no, mmm no precisamente.- contesto Tsuna frunciendo marcadamente el ceño como si recordar explícitamente eso le doliera todavía más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono el mayor.

-Al parecer él empezó a creer que me gustan los hombres, y yo en un intento de desmentirlo le dije que no me gustaban los hombres en sí, sino solo uno.- dijo apresuradamente el castaño.

-¿quieres decir que no le dijiste que era él?- cuestiono con un ligero cambio de tono en su voz

-….. no- La respuesta que recibió si no se la esperaba.

El joven nube se quedo asimilando por un momento lo que acababa de escuchar y sorpresivamente abrió ligeramente los ojos, una carcajada bastante sonora salió de su boca. Eso no le gusto al joven Vongola.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- le dijo ligeramente ofendido.

-Jajaja ¿para eso tanto drama?, no me hagas reír Vongola-

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿tanto drama? ¡Es que tu no lo escuchaste!- casi le grito al mayor, dejando salir de repente toda su frustacion reprimida lo que sorprendió al menos un poco al pelinegro.

-¡no estuviste allí en ese momento! ¡No viste su mirada! ¡No escuchaste su voz! ¡No viste su reacción! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es tener esto de la súper intuición en la sangre? ¡Uno no va por allí escogiendo que sentir en un nivel exponencialmente mas grande! ¡Todo lo sientes en un nivel más grande! , imagínate por un momento que estas perdidamente enamorado y luego piensa que ese alguien te grita directamente en la cara lo repugnante que le eres, piensa en lo que sentirías, ¡eso lo sentí yo multiplicado por mil!- termino gritando a todo pulmón en el despacho, se había parado y puesto las dos manos sobre la mesa encarando desvergonzadamente al hombre pelinegro que se hallaba sentado fulminándole con la mirada.

-Por eso digo que estas armando todo un estúpido drama- reiteró y le correspondió la fiera mirada.

-¿sigues con eso?, lo que pasa es que no entiendes- le dijo el castaño sin sentarse.

-Sí, si lo entiendo, el que no ve claramente eres tú-

-No, si lo hicieras no dirías que todo esto es como dices, hablas porque no sabes lo que es-

-Sí, si lo sé-

-Te digo que no- le volvió a alzar la voz al pelinegro.

-Mira, estúpido herbívoro- dijo mientras se levantaba también y acercaba su rostro al contrario, - utiliza esa súper intuición que dices tener e intenta leerme cuando digo que entiend lo que dices, lo que pasa es que no todos nos revolcamos en la autocompasión como lo haces tú. En estas cosas no va a venir nadie a ayudarte a pelear con el enemigo, no va a aparecer Reborn de la nada a animarte ni existe ninguna maldita bala o caja especial para salvarte de esto. En estas cosas, mocoso, o te levantas solo o te hundes solo. Así que deja de lamentarte por tu triste suerte y empieza a valorar y dar gracias por lo poco que tienes en lugar de lamentarte por lo que nunca tendrás. – termino casi gritando el mayor a escasos 15 centímetros del rostro del otro mientras le brindaba una de sus mas matadoras miradas.

Tsuna se quedo sin palabras. ¿Había entendido bien?

-Hibari, ¿es que tu también…- empezó a decir el castaño dejando por completo el tono enojado por uno de incredulidad.

-Ah, y otra cosa… - le interrumpió la alondra. Saco en un segundo una de sus tonfas y antes de que el menor reaccionara clavó la punta del arma con un golpe seco en el abdomen del castaño sacándole el aire y haciendo que se recargara totalmente en el escritorio derramando con su cuerpo ambos vasos de vodka.

-Vuelve a hablarme de esa forma, y conocerás por mí un nuevo significado de brutalidad, ¿me oíste?

El Jefe Vongola solo se limito a asentir ligeramente y suavemente se dejo caer en su silla con la cabeza gacha. Todo el enojo momentáneo se esfumo y en su huida dejo espacio para las lágrimas reprimidas. Las dejo salir, esta vez sin ningún reparo por la persona que tenía en frente. Otro largo silencio, en el cual solo se escucharon ligeros sollozos hasta que el joven Vongola se calmó, no supo bien si fue el arrebato o el golpe lo que le ayudaron a tranquilizarse, tal ves ambos.

-El no lo sabe- dijo de repente la nube.

-¿Cómo dices?- respondió saliendo de su ensoñación.

-No se lo dijiste-

-¿A que te refieres?- terminaba de limpiarse las lágrimas

-¿Qué eres estúpido?, digo que no te confesaste-

-¿no me escuchaste?, si se lo dije, por eso todo esto termino asi-

-No, tú le dijiste que te gustaba _un _hombre, no _él_, y ese es el punto. Solo tienes que actuar como hasta hace dos días y todo estará arreglado, el idiota de tu mano derecha lo olvidara eventualmente y tu no le habrás perdido del todo.

-Me dijo que jamás volviera a intentar acercarme a él de esa forma-

-Mejor aun, finge que esa tonta historia de hace dos años que me contaste jamás paso y trátalo como hasta ese día lo habías hecho, como tu amigo, guardián y todas esas tonterías que mencionaste. Así de simple.

-Aun si yo pudiera hacer algo como eso no creo que él lo olvide tan fácilmente-

-Te idolatra demasiado, lo olvidara, y en el caso de que no es tan idiota que si se lo ordenas lo hará, o al menos jamás volverá a mencionarlo.-

-Suena muy fácil, no creo que lo deje tan fácilmente, es demasiado terco, tu lo sabes-

-¿Eres el cielo no?, solo tienes que calmar a la tormenta, lo has hecho por años, seguro hallaras la forma de hacerlo ahora.-

-No importa como yo me sienta por dentro- dijo a manera de reproche.

La joven nube no contesto. Solo se limito a tomar los vasos volcados y a servir una tercera ronda. Puso ambos tragos sobre los charcos en el escritorio. Ambos tomaron sus bebidas en silencio.

-Algo mas te molesta, la arruga en tu frente lo dice – interrumpió nuevamente la alondra.

-Es que…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo….

-Ya sigue de una maldita vez-

-Aunque por un milagro logre hacer que Gokudera olvide todo esto yo no lo haré, no puedo olvidar que lo amo- dijo, y la respuesta a eso tardo en llegar.

-Eres verdaderamente idiota-

-¿Otra vez? Y ahora porque….-

-No te estoy diciendo que olvides eso, solo que actúes normalmente.-

-¿Osea que voy a vivir fingiendo? ¿eso es lo que dices?- contestó, y un ligero tono de exasperación volvió a asomarse.

-Ahora recuerdo que no eras muy bueno en la escuela Vongola, a decir verdad siempre tomabas clases complementarias con el beisbolista.-

-Hibari… por favor…-

La nube suspiro como resignándose a explicar las cosas con detalle. –Escucha bien, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, ¿me oiste?- le dijo al menor medio espantándole por la amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

-Si- se limito a contestar el castaño con la impresión de que por la actitud de la nube iba a escuchar algo que nadie en el mundo debería oir jamás.

-Creeme cuando te digo que se que el amor no es algo que se olvida asi sin mas, porque es algo que vive a través del tiempo, como nuestros anillos, asi que solo debes aprender a vivir con él, hacer una tregua donde ambos no ganan, pero tampoco pierden-

Tsuna se impresiono por las palabras, y la persona que las decía. – Eso no es posible, ¿vivir con esto? Apenas puedo soportarlo- le contesto el joven incrédulo.

-Lo que no soportas no es tu amor por él, sino la culpabilidad que te hace sentir el amarle, la vergüenza y el miedo que tanto tienes de perderlo, esas tres cosas son las que sientes que te destrozan Vongola, esas tres cosas son las que te hacen débil ante esta situación, solo tienes que deshacerte de todo eso-

Tsuna se volvió a quedar en silencio. Esas cosas no son algo que se leen así en cualquier libro, sino que se comprenden porque se han sentido. ¿Acaso el joven habitualmente frio e indiferente que en ese momento le hablaba ya había pasado por todo eso?

-¿Y como se supone que me libere de todo eso? Si sé que tengo razón al sentirme así, soy de lo peor.-

-¿y qué es lo que te avergüenza? ¿El haberte enamorado? Eso solo lo logran las personas con suerte en este mundo así que considérate afortunado. ¿Te apenas porque es un hombre? Hasta donde yo se puedes querer a quien quieras, como quieras, por el tiempo que quieras, se llama libre albedrío, herbívoro inútil, métetelo en la cabeza. ¿Sientes miedo de perderlo?, ha estado junto a ti diez años y por lo que sé desea estar toda su vida útil a tu lado protegiéndote, piensa que si continuas con esta actitud lo perderás, irónicamente tu eres la única persona en este mundo que lo puede alejar de ti mismo, nadie más- termino la nube, marcando cada palabra con seguridad.-

Silencio de nuevo.

-¿soy afortunado de amarle?- esta vez interrumpió el joven jefe. Era una pregunta para si mismo.

-El amor no es cruel, sino todo lo contrario. Todo lo que sentimos por su causa es lo cruel, pero somos capaces de soportarlo por ese mismo amor, estúpida contrariedad- finalizo.

-Lo amo….- dijo en voz alta el castaño.

-Solo concéntrate en ese amor cuando lo veas, y no pienses en nada mas, hazlo así hasta que las horas se vuelvan días, los días semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años. De esa forma Vongola habrás aprendido a vivir con todo esto.

El joven menor no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su guardián niebla y sentir un poco de pena por él. No era necesario preguntar cual había sido su suerte, había sido la misma. Sabiendo eso sintió un poco de empatía.

-¿y cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo así Hibari?- se atrevió a preguntar ya sin miedo, aunque francamente no esperaba respuesta.

El joven de ojos negros no volteo a mirarlo, solo tomo el vaso de vodka y le dio un gran trago, aun teniendo alcohol en su boca recargo la cabeza en la silla y miro hacia el techo, a algo lejano. Tragó sonoramente y entonces le vio fijamente.

Nunca olvidaría las facciones inertes de su rostro, la frustración y hastío de sus ojos, la esperanza muerta de su mirada.

-Lo suficiente como para estar harto- contesto secamente, y fue por otro trago.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo VI: Quedo en caso de cualquier duda, aclaración, reclamo, palabras de aliento, etc. etc XD<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Hasta el séptimo...**


End file.
